


V for Vendetta

by fagocitiruyu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пишется по заявке. В подарок.<br/>Дерек приезжает в Бикон Хиллс немного позже, чем в каноне. Стайлз узнает о том, что Скотт был обращен, а значит, в городе появился еще один альфа. Стайлз пытается разрулить ситуацию самостоятельно. Собственно, Дерек призжает в Бикон Хиллс отомстить за Лору. Рано или поздно их пути пересекутся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/gifts).



_  
Как-нибудь от скуки  
Или от испуга  
Следуя инстинктам  
Мы съедим друг друга.  
Наш мирок уютный…  
Да кому он нужен?  
Я тебя – на завтрак,  
Ты меня на ужин (с)  
_

  
— Стайлз! Ты меня напугал! – воскликнула Мелисса, столкнувшись в коридоре собственного дома с лучшим другом сына. – Как ты вошел?  
  
— Открыл дверь ключами? – осторожно произнес Стилински, кивая на дубликат ключей в своей руке.  
  
— И почему меня это совсем не удивляет? Скотт у себя.  
  
Мелисса освободила проход, и Стайлз быстро прошмыгнул за ее спину, поднялся на второй этаж и, не постучавшись, зашел в комнату Скотта.  
  
— Че как? Тебя сегодня не было на занятиях. Хоть бы позвонил что ли…  
  
— Прости, денег на счету не было. Я неважно себя чувствую.  
  
— Правда? А по виду не скажешь. Ну, так что там с тобой, немощь? – поинтересовался Стайлз, по-ковбойски усаживаясь на стул.  
  
— В общем, я вчера сильно задержался в клинике у Дитона и на парковке на меня напала собака.  
  
— Охрененный из тебя ветеринар выйдет, - хмыкнул Стилински. – Она хоть не была бешеной?  
  
— Я не знаю, - признался Скотт.  
  
— Я реально не понимаю, за что Дитон платит тебе деньги.  
  
— Чувак, у меня не было времени ее рассматривать, я там выжить пытался! – запротестовал Скотт. – Она напала со спины и цапнула меня за бок. Серьезно, чувак, я в жизни не видел таких здоровенных псов.  
  
— И что ты сделал? Покажи укус!  
  
— Ничего. Я отключился. А когда очнулся, ее уже не было, - пояснил Маккол, приподымаясь на кровати.  
  
Пока друг задирал майку и аккуратно отлеплял пластырь, Стайлз, отталкиваясь ногами от пола, подъехал на стуле поближе, чтобы не упустить ни одной детали этого душераздирающего зрелища.  
  
— Я, пожалуй, возьму на вооружение твой способ выживать в экстремальных ситуациях, - не удержался Стайлз от сарказма и, словив недовольный взгляд Скотта, добавил: - А что? Главное – эффективность. Если на тебя напал огромный невменяемый зверь – притворись мертвым. Как по мне – в самый раз.  
  
— Вот, - Маккол с лицом мученика обнажил полученное накануне в неравном бою ранение.  
  
— Серьезно? – Стайлз поднял глаза на друга. – Не, ну, я все понимаю, для предков такое прокатывает, только нафига ты мне сейчас эту историю впаривал?  
  
Скотт опустил глаза на рану, и его лицо внезапно стало испуганным, взволнованным и смущенным одновременно.  
  
— Я… Оно… какого хрена? – пробормотал он себе под нос, пытаясь понять, почему от вчерашней кровоточащей раны не осталось и следа. – Повязка! Ты видишь повязку? На ней есть кровь, а на мне нет. Рана была! Я клянусь!  
  
— Успокойся. Уже вижу, - неожиданно серьезно отреагировал Стайлз, глядя на внутреннюю сторону окровавленного бинта.  
  
— Ты мне веришь? – неуверенно уточнил Скотт, сомневаясь в том, что Стайлз вообще что-либо слышит в эту секунду.  
  
На самом деле Стайлз действительно его не слышал. Часто моргая, он смотрел на окровавленный кусок ткани, пытаясь одновременно сложить в голове с десяток не связывавшихся между собой событий, которые, однако, настойчиво сливались в один пестрый хоровод.  
  
Две с половиной недели назад, отец рассказал о странном случае: в лесу был найден мертвый олень с нацарапанной на боку спиралью. За этим последовало еще два убийства. Сначала был обнаружен труп молодой девушки, личность которой пока устанавливают, а еще через неделю — зверски истерзанное тело мужчины. Убийцу девушки так и не нашли. В случае с мужчиной полиция пришла к выводу, что причиной смерти стало нападение диких животных.  
  
И вот теперь Скотта атаковала «огромная собака», укусы которой самопроизвольно излечивались за ночь. История Маккола стала последним недостающим фрагментом головоломки и подтвердила самые худшие опасения. Не нужно иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, какая связь между этими событиями: в Бикон Хиллс объявился еще один альфа, который, в отличие от Стайлза, жаждет крови и ищет себе новую стаю.  
  
— Стайлз, ты же знаешь, я напрягаюсь, когда ты так молчишь. Все в порядке?  
  
— Ты не пошел на занятия из-за мигрени? – с надеждой в голосе спросил Стилински, втайне рассчитывая на то, что он все-таки ошибался.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? – удивленно вскинул брови Скотт.  
  
— Вот зараза! – с чувством выдохнул Стайлз, ударив кулаком по тумбочке.  
  
— Да в чем дело-то?  
  
Стайлз поднял глаза на друга, нервно проводя рукой по коротким волосам, и, наконец, уговорил себя произнести вслух то, что рано или поздно все равно придется рассказать.  
  
— Скотт, - начал он, максимально четко произнося каждое слово, - это была не собака. Это был оборотень. И вчера он тебя обратил, чтобы ты стал частью его стаи.  
  
— Ну, конечно! Вампиры, наводнившие Бикон Хиллс, нещадно истребляют популяцию ликанов, поэтому они обращают первых попавшихся людей направо и налево! Давай, теперь я укушу тебя, будем сражаться вместе на стороне этих тупых тварей!  
  
— Придурок, я серьезно! – прервал его Стайлз.  
  
— Я тоже! – передразнил Скотт. – Кстати, не хочешь устроить марафон «Другого мира» в эту субботу? О боже мой. Что ты сейчас, вот только что, сделал своими глазами?  
  
— Я пытаюсь заставить тебя выслушать меня серьезно, - спокойно объяснил Стайлз, возвращая радужке нормальный цвет. – Ты реально теперь оборотень. К слову, я тоже, но об этом мы поговорим позже. Сейчас твое дело – внимательно выслушать все, что я собираюсь поведать о том, как тебе дальше справляться со всем этим дерьмом.

  
***  
  
Разговор со Скоттом затянулся до позднего вечера, однако Стайлзу все-таки удалось поспеть к ужину. Когда он зашел на кухню, отец уже разогревал приготовленное накануне ризотто.  
  
— Привет. Давай помогу, - Стайлз выхватил у него из рук тарелки и принялся активно участвовать в процессе. – Как день?  
  
— Ничего особенного. Весь день занимался отчетами.  
  
— Что-нибудь прояснилось с теми двумя убийствами? – аккуратно поинтересовался Стайлз, усаживаясь за своей тарелкой напротив отца.  
  
— Установили личность девушки. Ей оказалась Лора Хейл. Дом Хейлов сгорел, когда мы с твоей мамой только переехали в Бикон Хиллс. Выжили только Лора и ее младший брат, Дерек. После пожара они уехали, кажется, в Нью-Йорк и с тех пор больше здесь не объявлялись.  
  
— Интересно, зачем она вернулась?  
  
— Я не знаю. После пожара выжил еще их дядя. Возможно, Лора решила его проведать, потому что совсем недавно его состояние заметно улучшилось. Представляешь себе? Спустя шестнадцать лет! Просто невероятно. Возможно, кто-то из врачей или жителей сообщили ей эту новость. Я собираюсь завтра поговорить с персоналом и с друзьями семьи.  
  
— Думаешь, кто-то мог выманить ее, чтобы убить?  
  
— Ты же знаешь мою работу – ничего нельзя исключать, - Джон пожал плечами, вытирая рот салфеткой. – А у тебя что нового?  
  
Стайлз некоторое время сосредоточенно постукивал подушечками пальцев по столу, пытаясь уложить всю полученную информацию в максимально короткое сообщение, и, вздохнув, поднял взгляд на отца.  
  
— В городе объявился альфа. И вчера он обратил Скотта. Я думаю, что он может быть как-то связан с убийствами. По меньшей мере, со вторым – точно.  
  
Вилка, которую шериф еще секунду назад намеревался отправить в рот, на пару секунд замерла в воздухе и, так и не достигнув финального пункта назначения, медленно вернулась назад в тарелку.  
  
— Ты думаешь, он будет набирать себе стаю?  
  
— Я не знаю. И не вижу других причин оставлять Скотта в живых. Скотт сказал, что он отключился. Возможно, этот альфа пытался обратить и того мужика, которого нашли в лесу, но что-то пошло не так. А Скотту просто повезло. И он выжил.  
  
— Где это произошло?  
  
— Возле ветеринарной клиники Дитона. На парковке.  
  
— Если бы он хотел убить, то не стал бы так рисковать, - задумчиво произнес шериф, потирая переносицу. – Я понимаю, убийства в лесу, где нет случайных свидетелей, например, и есть возможность выйти сухим, выставив все как нападение диких животных. Но на парковке? Видимо, он все-таки собирает стаю. Интересно, зачем?  
  
— Я тут подумал, - протянул Стайлз, ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке. – Он, скорее всего, попытается связаться со Скоттом. Можно попробовать его выследить. А там уже – по обстоятельствам. Тем более, я все равно пообещал научить его контролировать себя.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты в это влезал. Это опасно. Одно дело – обычные преступники, хотя ты знаешь, что я и этого не поощряю, - добавил Джон наставительным тоном. – Другое дело – альфа. Кстати, вполне вероятно, что Скотт – не единственная его бета. Поэтому, никакой самодеятельности, Стайлз. Слышишь?  
  
— Пап, я все равно уже вляпался… Я буду осторожен. Обещаю.  
  
Прищурившись, шериф молча посмотрел на сына, понимая, что в такой ситуации остановить Стайлза будет невозможно даже рябиновой клеткой. С другой стороны, за все шестнадцать лет им еще не приходилось иметь дело с чем-то подобным, а значит необходимо было серьезно подготовиться: нужен был план, на случай, если что-то пойдет не так, нужно было отыскать стратегические преимущества, в конце-концов, нужно было запастись довольно специфическим оружием. Все это требовало времени, которого у них, судя по всему, было не так уж много.  
  
— Хорошо, - наконец произнес Джон, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Но нам нужно будет обсудить некоторые детали и выработать правила, которые ты не будешь нарушать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Договорились?  
  
— Да, конечно. Без вопросов, - воодушевленно затараторил Стайлз. – Давай, я уберу со стола, и сразу же на инструктаж.  
  
Шериф улыбнулся уголком рта и, крепко сжав плечо сына, кивнул какой-то далекой неозвученной вслух мысли и, не торопясь, отправился в свою спальню.  
  
***

  
Стайлз схватил Маккола за футболку и требовательно поволок за угол.  
  
— Скотт, ты совсем офонарел? Ты что там устроил?  
  
Маккол уставился на друга недоумевающим взглядом и ничего не ответил, очевидно, ожидая разъяснений. Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, мысленно досчитал до десяти за четыре секунды и продолжил.  
  
— Ты не можешь приходить на поле и безо всякой видимой причины устраивать там акробатические шоу. Это по-до-зри-тель-но, понимаешь?  
  
— Стайлз, все, абсолютно все схавали историю о том, что лето упорных тренировок способно сотворить чудо. Даже из меня. А ты перегибаешь палку, потому что точно знаешь. Для остальных – это вполне нормальная история. Тем более, Эллисон…  
  
— Чувак, чувак, притормози, - Стайлз замахал руками. – Во-первых, не все схавали. Если бы ты хоть ненадолго оторвал влюбленный взор от своей ненаглядной, ты бы заметил, что Уитмор готов тебя закопать заживо и станцевать джигу на твоих похоронах. И во-вторых. Серьезно? Эллисон? Она же и так с тобой встречается, придурок. Чего ты из штанов-то выпрыгиваешь?  
  
— Стайлз. Ты параноик. Ты сам сказал, что в Бикон Хиллс нет охотников. Единственный, кто может представлять опасность – психопат, который меня обратил. Но знаешь что? – Я думаю, он и так в курсе, кто я. Тем более, - Скотт на мгновение запнулся, - я пока не очень хорошо это контролирую.  
  
— Мне казалось, что мы решили эту проблему во время незабываемого представления под названием «Мячики для лакросса против Скотта Маккола»?  
  
— Мячики для лакросса полезны, когда нужно держать себя в руках. Но я реально не знаю, что делать с рефлексами. Это все равно что пытаться чихнуть, не закрывая глаз, понимаешь?  
  
Стайлз понимал и мысленно надавал себе оплеух за то, что не подумал об этом раньше. Нервно почесывая затылок, он разглядывал школьную площадку и пытался придумать, какой-нибудь приемлемый выход из этой ситуации.  
  
— Ладно, - пожал он плечами. – Дергаться все равно уже поздно. Финсток с тебя теперь не слезет. Стало быть, будешь звездой лакросса. Только, чувак, ради бога, постарайся хотя бы не делать этих сальто в воздухе, хорошо? Потому что это уже полный пиздец.  
  
— Брось, это было эффектно, - Скотт легко толкнул Стайлза в бок и, самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, направился к раздевалке.  
  
«Не заводить себе стаю было самым мудрым решением, которое я когда-либо принимал», - подумал Стилински и лениво поплелся вслед за другом.  
  
В раздевалке было пусто: все уже успели переодеться и разошлись по домам. Стайлз подошел к своему шкафчику и первым делом проверил телефон. На дисплее высвечивалось одно новое сообщение.  
  
 _«У меня новое дело. Буду поздно = P»_  
  
— Что-то случилось? – насторожился Скотт, глядя на то, как Стайлз медленно сполз по стене и обхватил голову руками.  
  
Стилински никак не отреагировал на этот вопрос, поэтому Маккол выхватил из руки друга телефон и быстро прочел сообщение.  
  
— Ты думаешь, они обнаружили новый труп?  
  
— Два, - тихо отозвался Стайлз.  
  
— Что два?  
  
— Обнаружили два трупа.  
  
— Откуда ты можешь это знать? Твой отец вообще ничего подобного…  
  
— Два предложения в сообщении равно два трупа, - пояснил Стайлз, подымаясь на ноги. – С недавних пор мы ввели свою систему экстренного оповещения. Кстати, надо бы и для тебя придумать что-то похожее. Я подброшу тебя до дома. Пообещай мне, что не будешь никуда выходить сегодня.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— А я прогуляюсь в лес, пока чудо-эксперты своими химикатами не вытравили все запахи.  
  
— Я поеду с тобой! – запротестовал Маккол. – У меня тоже обоняние!  
  
— Чувак, я не хочу тебя расстраивать, но твой альфа – психопат. И ты, на данный момент, единственный, кто смог пережить встречу с ним. А, значит, ты ему зачем-то дался. И пока мы не поймем, что именно ему нужно, ты будешь держаться от леса подальше. На всякий случай. В городе безопасней. Будем надеяться, что он просто псих, а не полный идиот, чтобы убивать людей на глазах у изумленной публики.  
  
***

  
Стайлз запрыгнул в джип и вытащил из бардачка карту Бикон Хиллс. Развернув ее на пассажирском сидении, он отыскал квадрат с координатами «=» по горизонтали и «Р» по вертикали. Когда они с отцом обсуждали план действий на случай убийства, было принято решение разделить лес на условные квадраты, чтобы попробовать выследить альфу по запаху. Шансы на успех были невелики, но попытаться все же стоило.  
  
Бросив джип у обочины, Стайлз выпрыгнул из машины и направился к указанному месту. Подстегиваемые адреналином, его чувства были обострены до предела. Он подумал, что в следующий раз обязательно должен будет притупить остальные рефлексы, чтобы сосредоточиться только на вынюхивании. Посторонние звуки врезались в голову, как тысячи реактивных самолетов, пролетающих над самым ухом. Он впервые позволил себе использовать силу своих инстинктов на полную катушку и, по правде, сам был этому не рад.  
  
Когда он добрался до обозначенного места, резкий запах недавно пролитой крови заставил его непроизвольно поморщиться. В воздухе пахло трупами, листьями, хвоей, химикатами и реактивами, оставшимися после работы экспертов, пахло людьми, недавно покинувшими это место, и слабо пахло шерстью.  
  
Стайлз уцепился за этот запах, стараясь не отвлекаться на посторонние раздражители, и начал нарезать круги по лесу, чтобы определить, куда побежал зверь после убийства. Он прошел около двух миль на восток от квадрата прежде, чем запах стал полностью неразличим. Зафиксировав в телефоне свое местонахождение, Стайлз трусцой направился обратно к джипу той же дорогой, чтобы убедиться в том, что ничего не пропустил.  
  
Домой Стайлз вернулся лишь поздним вечером. По дороге он позвонил Скотту, который поклялся, что не выходил из дома и все в порядке. Если он врал, то врал довольно убедительно. В общем-то, у Стайлза не было сил на то, чтобы вслушиваться в полутона и оттенки речи, поэтому он предпочел просто остановиться на том, что Скотт жив и здоров, и этого пока что более чем достаточно.  
  
К дому они с отцом подъехали практически одновременно. Шериф подождал сына на пороге, и они зашли в дом.  
  
— Какие новости? – устало спросил отец, снимая куртку.  
  
— В целом – глухо. Единственное, что я чую – это то, что убивал он их полностью обратившимся. Что не дает нам ровным счетом ничего. Потому что запах зверя и запах человека чудовищно разный. И мы опять стоим на месте. А что сказали эксперты?  
  
— Нападение диких животных. Кстати, установили личность того мужчины. Это Саймон Брукс. И вот что интересно: его семья тоже уехала из Бикон Хиллс, когда мы только переехали сюда жить. Я поднял кое-какие материалы… Они уехали сразу после убийства старшей дочери – Джил Брукс. Ее тоже нашли в лесу, разрубленную пополам. И теперь – самое занимательное: на следующий день в лесу нашли растерзанный труп мужчины. Разумеется, тогда тоже все списали…  
  
— На диких животных… - закончил за него Стайлз. – Дай угадаю. Сегодня тоже мужчина и женщина? Удалось узнать, кто жертвы?  
  
— Да, снова мужчина и женщина. Женщина работала в больнице медсестрой, а насчет мужчины пока что ничего не известно.  
  
Некоторое время они задумчиво смотрели друг на друга, размышляя над тем, что все это может значить.  
  
— Значит, что мы имеем в итоге? Три серии убийств, одна – шестнадцать лет назад, вторая теперь. Каждый раз жертвами становится мужчина и женщина. А медсестра тоже как-то связана с Бруксами и Хейлами?  
  
— Пока не понятно. Она переехала в Бикон Хиллс всего два года назад. Но нужно проверить эту версию.  
  
— Альфа – серийный убийца звучит многообещающе, - подытожил Стайлз, поднимаясь в свою комнату.  
  
***  
  
Паршиво, когда приходится спать по три-четыре часа в сутки, и утром будильник возвещает о начале нового совсем недоброго дня. Еще хуже – если вместо будильника тебя в очередной раз поднимает звонок с работы и уставший голос сообщает о том, что найдено новое тело.  
  
Шериф Стилински практически не появлялся дома, потому что Бикон Хиллс стал буквально утопать в крови. Один за другим погибали люди, которых он знал много лет. Одна за другой версии рассыпались на глазах. А между тем они со Стайлзом продолжали топтаться на месте. Убийства, произошедшие в автобусе и кинопрокате, окончательно сбивали с толку. Они не укладывались в общую схему. Или общая схема не укладывалась в них.  
  
После убийства в кинопрокате осталась видеозапись, которая тоже не дала ничего нового, потому что к этому моменту они точно знали, что все происходящее – дело рук альфы. Кассету пришлось уничтожить. Так шериф совершил свое первое должностное преступление.  
  
Стайлз продолжал выезжать вслед за следственной бригадой и вынюхивать убийцу. Но обе вылазки закончились провалом: след обрывался в абсолютно разных местах.  
  
Сидя на уроке, он в очередной раз прорисовывал в тетради разноцветными маркерами карту Бикон Хиллс, обозначая на ней места преступлений, жертв и то, куда приводило его обоняние. Хейлы, Бруксы, медсестра, водитель автобуса, владелец кинопроката. Его мозг судорожно метался от предположений о том, что они связаны, к тому, что альфа просто псих, который убивает всех, кто движется.  
  
В кармане зажужжал телефон.  
  
 _«Снова буду поздно. К ужину не жди BD»_  
  
Два предложения. Итого за последние полторы недели в общей сложности получилось восемь трупов. Восемь.  
  
Нервно подергивая ногой, Стайлз грыз колпачок от ручки, гипнотизируя минутную стрелку в кабинете химии, которая, как назло, с каждой секундой ползла все медленней и медленней. Скотт обернулся в его сторону, очевидно, почувствовав напряжение. Кивнув ему, Стилински дважды отрывисто ударил ручкой по учебнику и выразительно взглянул на друга. Скотт нахмурился, и отвернулся к доске.  
  
Спустя целую вечность звонок, наконец-то, возвестил об окончании занятия и Стайлз, как ошпаренный, подскочил со своего места и, бросив Макколу на бегу «Ты знаешь, что делать», пулей вылетел из кабинета.  
  
Запрыгнув в джип, он быстро достал из бардачка карту, нашел квадрат, соответствующий координатам BD, который располагался буквально посередине леса.  
  
Стайлзу то и дело приходилось заставлять себя сбрасывать скорость и ругать себя за то, что он, очевидно, ловит кайф от происходящего. Вообще это было объяснимо. Он никогда раньше не пользовался своими способностями для чего-то значимого. Разумеется, иногда Стайлз жульничал и использовал свои преимущества, но это не вносило никакого дисбаланса в существующий миропорядок. Теперь же у него появилась возможность сделать что-то по-настоящему весомое, как-то обратить свое проклятье во благо. Эта мысль опьяняла, заставляя уходить в это дело с головой.  
  
Все мальчишки любят представлять себя супергероями и секретными агентами. Стайлз был круче – Стайлз был два в одном.  
  
Приехав на место, он засунул плеер в уши, чтобы оградиться от мешающих звуков, и двинулся в сторону обозначенного квадрата. Полицейских машин уже не было, поэтому можно было не опасаться встретить кого-либо из папиных коллег на месте недавнего преступления.  
  
Стайлз бодро шагал по лесу под музыку, которая отлично вписалась бы в качестве саундтрека для фильма, в котором он мог бы быть Питером Паркером Бикон Хиллс. Приближаясь к обозначенному месту, он уже начал различать в воздухе знакомый запах. По привычке Стайлз автоматически раскладывал воздух на составляющие, отбрасывая ненужные примеси других ароматов и концентрируясь на одном.  
  
Спустя несколько секунд он уже стоял на месте двойного убийства. Концентрация запаха здесь была наиболее острой. Стайлз закрыл глаза и начал втягивать ноздрями воздух, пытаясь определить, откуда пришел убийца. В этот момент кто-то набросился на него со спины и сбил с ног.  
  
К счастью, рефлексы сработали сами собой, несмотря на то, что к появлению незнакомца Стайлз совершенно не был готов.  
  
Резко развернувшись, он кинул нападавшего прямо в древо, моментально бросившись следом. Клыки и когти выросли сами по себе и впервые вонзились в плоть. Стайлз повалил незнакомца на землю, который к его удивлению тоже оказался оборотнем. Он не был альфой, и пах иначе, чем тот, которого разыскивали Стилински.  
Плотно прижимая его лицом к земле, Стайлз навалился всем телом, сломав тому кисть руки и не давая залечивать рану.  
  
— Ты кто? – прошипел Стайлз ему на ухо, сильнее выламывая руку, чтобы тот прекратил брыкаться под ним.  
  
— Отъебись. И слезь с меня.  
  
— Давай по-другому. Меня зовут Стайлз и я альфа. Я ищу в этом лесу оборотня-психопата, который мочит людей направо и налево. А теперь дай мне хороший повод не вырывать тебе сердце без суда и следствия и ответь на вопрос вежливо. Итак, ты кто?  
  
«Охуенная получилась речь, - подумал невпопад Стайлз. – Прямо как у крутых ребят из фильмов».  
  
— Моя сестра тоже была альфой. И ее здесь убили, - прохрипел тот.  
  
— Дерек Хейл?  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Оттуда, - выдохнул Стайлз, слезая с Дерека и выпуская наконец сломанную руку. – Я же сказал тебе, что ищу убийцу.  
  
Дерек поднялся на ноги и, стиснув зубы, громко хрустнул сломанной костью, пока Стайлз бродил по месту их недавней схватки, пытаясь найти плеер, который лежал на земле аккуратно сломанный пополам.  
  
— Пошли, - позвал Стайлз, поднимая кусочки пластмассы и засовывая их в карман. – Нужно узнать, куда он пошел после убийства.  
  
Дерек недоверчиво глянул на «альфу», однако решил все же последовать за ним.  
  
— Ты у меня первый, - деловито сообщил Стайлз. – Первый оборотень, которому я надрал задницу.  
  
Дерек окинул его снисходительно-понимающим взглядом, после которого Стилински поспешил немедленно оправдаться.  
  
— Ну, то есть ты первый оборотень, с которым я вообще дрался.  
  
— А как же стая?  
  
— У меня нет стаи.  
  
— Ты… омега?  
  
— Ага, - кивнул Стайлз. – Я есьм свет. Я есьм альфа и омега.  
  
— Ты тоже у меня первый, - хмыкнул Дерек. – Первый кретин, с которым мне приходится иметь дело.  
  
— А ты не особенно дружелюбный, как я посмотрю. Похоже, мы пришли. Чуешь его?  
  
Дерек шумно вдохнул воздух.  
  
— Нет, кажется, больше нет.  
  
Стайлз достал телефон и, на ходу отмечая на карте свое местонахождение, направился в сторону джипа.  
  
— Пойдем. Нам надо в участок.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Ты хочешь узнать, кто убил твою сестру? – спросил Стайлз и, не дожидаясь ответа, добавил: - Тогда поехали в участок.  
  
Засунув руки в карманы, Дерек поплелся следом, предвкушая, что этот Стайлз (что это вообще за имя такое?) станет той еще занозой в заднице. На самом деле, у Дерека не было привычки доверять тем, кто попадался ему на месте убийства, укладывал на землю и оставлял глубокие незатягивающиеся царапины на теле. С другой стороны, он привык доверять инстинктам. И инстинкты говорили, что Стайлз не представляет угрозы. Скорее напротив.  
  
Судя по всему, Стайлз был обычным мальчишкой, который влез в неприятности просто от нехер делать.  
  
Они подошли к джипу, и Стайлз галантно открыл двери перед Дереком, получив за это в награду леденящий душу взгляд. На какую-то долю секунды Стайлзу стало не по себе, однако незатягивающаяся царапина на щеке Хейла напомнила о том, что полчаса назад он без труда уложил этого парня и бояться, собственно говоря, нечего.  
  
— Так зачем мы едем в участок? – поинтересовался Дерек, когда они тронулись с места.  
  
— Я думаю, что у шерифа есть к тебе пару вопросов.  
  
— Я – подозреваемый?  
  
Стайлз ухмыльнулся, мельком глянув на Дерека.  
  
— Нет. Ты не альфа.  
  
— Шериф знает про оборотней?  
  
— Он мой отец.  
  
— А он сам…?  
  
— Человек, - закончил за него Стайлз. – Моя мама была альфой. Но она скончалась при родах. Технически я оказался тем, кто ее убил. Поэтому я альфа.  
  
— Альфы не умирают при родах, - нахмурился Дерек.  
  
— Без посторонней помощи – нет, - коротко ответил Стайлз.  
  
— Почему ты не заведешь себе стаю? – Хейл тактично решил сменить тему.  
  
— Потому что она мне не нужна?  
  
— Мы сильнее в стае.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека как на идиота.  
  
— Ну, и на кой хрен мне быть сильнее в Бикон Хиллс? Знаешь, сколько раз за всю мою жизнь мне приходилось вступать в разборки с оборотнями и охотниками? М? – Нисколько. А знаешь почему? – Потому что я не обращаю людей направо и налево. Потому что я не убиваю оленей по ночам. Потому что так безопасней.  
  
— Безопасней, - кивнул Дерек. – Сейчас ты тоже собираешься без стаи справиться с альфой? В одиночку?  
  
— Обращать я никого точно не собираюсь, потому что в Бикон Хиллс нет людей, за которых я готов поручиться головой. Тех, которые не начнут творить всякую херню, как только получат чуть больше силы. Единственный человек, которому я предлагал укус, был мой отец. И он отказался. Потому что он понимает, какая это ответственность и к чему это может привести помимо его желания. Так что этот вопрос закрыт. Я не буду никого обращать. Если ты хочешь помочь – помогай.  
  
Дерек замолчал и отвернулся к окну, рассматривая Стайлза в отражении. Вообще, в том, что он говорил, была определенная доля смысла. На самом деле, Стайлз выглядел более чем уязвимым, потому что даже Дерек никогда в жизни не подумал бы, что этот пацан мог бы быть как-то связан с миром оборотней. И если он был достаточно умен, чтобы не светиться там, где не следует, то и охотники вряд ли однажды вышли бы на его след. Однако для него, оборотня выросшего в стае, такое положение вещей казалось, как минимум, противоестественным.  
  
— Приехали, - сообщил Стайлз, выруливая на парковку.  
  
***

  
Когда они с Дереком зашли в кабинет шерифа, тот сидел за столом, заполняя очередной отчет.  
  
— Привет, пап. Зацени, кого я к нам привел. Это – Дерек Хейл. И он тоже ищет нашего парня. И он – оборотень.  
  
Они скрепили знакомство рукопожатием, после чего шериф жестом пригласил их присесть.  
  
— Что с твоим лицом, сынок? – обратился он к Дереку.  
  
Хейл выразительно перевел взгляд на Стайлза, который заерзал на стуле и отрицательно замотал головой.  
  
Джон устало выдохнул и снова перевел взгляд на Дерека.  
  
— Рассказывай, что тебе известно.  
  
— Моя сестра, Лора, приехала сюда, потому что кто-то оставил метку. Она подумала, что кто-то мог выжить. Она не посвящала меня в подробности, думала, что так будет безопасней. Для всех. А потом она пропала. Я приехал ее найти. Наткнулся в лесу на него, - он ткнул пальцем в Стайлза. – Она тоже была альфой.  
  
— Что за метка? – уточнил шериф.  
  
— Спираль. Это знак мести. Охотники сожгли нашу семью шестнадцать лет назад. Она подумала, что кто-то решил поквитаться с ними. Или с нами. И поехала сюда. Где ее убили. И я собираюсь выяснить, кто это сделал.  
  
Шериф открыл папку и придвинул ее к Дереку.  
  
— На самом деле, Лора была первой. После нее было убито еще семь человек. Ты знаешь кого-нибудь из них?  
  
Дерек бегло посмотрел фотографии с мест преступления, почитал отчеты и заключения и бросил на стол два листа.  
  
— Это, - он ткнул пальцем в лежащие страницы, - Саймон и Кристофер Брукс. Они жили в Бикон Хиллс 16 лет назад. Они тоже были оборотнями. Насколько я понимаю, после убийства нашей семьи, охотники взялись за них.  
  
— Джил Брукс, - воскликнул Стайлз. – Они убили Джил Брукс! Получается, теперь они вернулись, чтобы поквитаться? Но зачем они убили Лору? К тому же охотников в Бикон Хиллс по-прежнему нет.  
  
— Откуда тебе знать? – уточнил Дерек.  
  
— Слушай, если бы охотники объявились здесь, я бы точно об этом узнал.  
  
— Интересно, как?  
  
Шериф переводил взгляд с одного на другого, как во время теннисного матча, после чего легко хлопнул по столу, отвлекая их от перепалки.  
  
— Что насчет остальных?  
  
— Понятия не имею, кто они, - ответил Дерек.  
  
— Нужно выяснить. Может быть, они тоже имеют какое-то отношение к пожару. Возможно, они тоже были оборотнями, - предположил Стайлз. – Вот уж не думал, что нас столько!  
  
Шериф и Дерек синхронно подарили Стайлзу по весьма красноречивому взгляду, отчего тот немного сполз по стулу вниз.  
  
— Надо проверить. Мы съездим в морг?  
  
По лицу Джона было видно, как сильно ему не нравится эта затея. Он перевел взгляд на Дерека, который сосредоточенно ждал вердикта. Открыв верхний ящик стола, шериф достал какой-то листок, быстро черканул на нем несколько закорючек и протянул Дереку.  
  
— Возможно, ты захочешь похоронить ее как подобает, - пояснил он.  
  
***  
  
До морга их проводила Мелисса, тихо, как ей казалось, расспрашивая Стайлза о том, кто его спутник. Дерек плелся позади, и его лицо выглядело еще более мрачно, чем обычно, хотя Стайлзу казалось, что это в принципе невозможно.  
  
Миссис Маккол довела посетителей до пункта назначения и отправилась по своим делам.  
  
Дерек закрыл за ними дверь. Воровато оглядевшись по сторонам, Стайлз изогнул шею, читая надписи на ячейках холодильника.  
  
— Слушай, - обратился он к Дереку. – А ты сможешь определить по запаху, где находится мертвый человек, а где – оборотень? А то знаешь… Я не особенно часто в этом практиковался…  
  
— Смогу, - коротко отзывался Хейл, открывая первый ячейку.  
  
Стайлз заглянул ему через плечо и тут же резко отвернулся, утыкаясь носом в рукав.  
  
— Отвратительно.  
  
Пока Дерек внимательно изучал труп, Стайлз открывал другие камеры и, борясь с рвотным рефлексом, пытался учуять разницу между запахами мертвых людей и мертвых волков.  
  
— Это человек, - резюмировал Дерек, обернувшись на звук.  
  
В эту секунду Стайлз как раз вытаскивал из холодильника тело Лоры. Дерек, как под гипнозом, сделал несколько шагов и остановился с каменным лицом посреди комнаты. Пытаясь понять, что происходит, Стайлз взглянул на бирку и снова перевел взгляд на Хейла. Тот стоял неподвижно, тупо уставившись на торчащую из-под простыни ступню. Глаза бесцветные как вода. Стайлз непроизвольно отметил, как сильно задергалось его сердце, как в воздухе запахло отчаяньем.  
  
Все-таки это очень разные вещи: знать, что кто-то умер и увидеть погибшего своими глазами.  
  
Стайлз не знал, что нужно говорить в таких случаях. В любой непонятной ситуации проще было пошутить. Но как раз сейчас это было бы очень неуместно. И он молчал, сражаясь с желанием сделать хоть что-нибудь, сказать что-нибудь правильное и подходящее, но слова, как нарочно, застревали в горле. Он беспомощно теребил штанину джинсов, пока Дерек, наконец, не отвел взгляд.  
  
— Пойдем. Мы выяснили все, что нужно, - сухо произнес он.  
  
Поколебавшись, Стайлз все же задвинул тело назад в холодильник и закрыл дверцу.  
  
— Я позвоню отцу, - сказал он, закрывая двери морга.  
  
Дерек, вероятно его не слышал. Или не хотел слышать.  
  
— Пап. Привет! У нас четыре на четыре. Собственно, это все пока. Что-нибудь купить к ужину? Да. Я тоже так думаю. До вечера.  
  
***  
  
— Дерек, подожди. Дерек! Ты куда собрался?  
  
— Домой, - не оборачиваясь ответил тот.  
  
— В это адское полуразрушенное место?  
  
Дерек неопределенно пожал плечами и направился своей дорогой. Стайлзу пришлось немного подбежать, чтобы нагнать его.  
  
— Постой, - он положил руку на плечо Хейла и тут же отдернул ее после довольно выразительного взгляда. – Ты не можешь туда пойти.  
  
— С какой стати?  
  
— С такой, что он может тебя убить. Слушай, даже я смог тебя уложить. А ты собираешься торчать один. В лесу. Вдали от людей. Убивай – не хочу. Чувак, я серьезно. Остановись у нас. Так безопасней. К слову, у нас тепло, в доме целы все стены и крыша, есть отдельная комната для гостей, горячая вода и все такое. И… нам может понадобиться твоя помощь. И было бы очень круто, если бы ты был жив к этому моменту.  
  
Дерек внимательно посмотрел на него, обреченно вздохнул и, слегка вжав голову в плечи, направился в сторону джипа.  
  
Они сели в машину. Стайлз повернул ключ зажигания, некоторое время послушал дребезжание мотора и снова заглушил двигатель.  
  
— Ты как? – повернулся он к Дереку, небрежно кинув руку на подголовник пассажирского сиденья.  
  
— Тебе какая разница?  
  
— Мы вроде как команда? – глупо пояснил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек закатил глаза и откинул голову назад.  
  
— Не заставляй меня жалеть о том, что я согласился с тобой сотрудничать. Мы можем просто поехать? Молча?  
  
Стайлз пожал плечами и завел машину.  
  
Дерек выглядел как побитая собака. Побитая собака в кожаной куртке. Стайлз не понимал, откуда в нем появилось это желание как-то помочь и утешить. Может быть, дело было в том, что Дерек в целом был неплохим парнем и даже чем-то нравился Стилински. А, возможно, дело было в том, что Дерек был бетой, а Стайлз – альфой. И где-то на уровне инстинктов они действовали как стая, хотелось им этого или нет.  
  
У Стайлза никогда не было стаи, поэтому и сравнивать было особо не с чем. Он твердо решил, что однажды подробно расспросит Дерека о том, как все это происходит и выглядит изнутри.  
  
Однажды. Но не сейчас. Потому что иногда Стайлз прекрасно понимал, когда нужно заткнуться. И это как раз был тот случай.  
  
***  
  
Дерек занес в дом два последних пакета с едой и водрузил их на стол, в то время как Стайлз разбирал покупки. Кое-что отправлялось в холодильник, кое-что оставалось на столе. Дерек без особого интереса наблюдал за процессом, понимая, что помочь он тут ничем не сможет.  
  
До самого дома они не разговаривали друг с другом. Иногда Дереку казалось, что Стайлз вот-вот откроет рот и начнет трепаться о какой-нибудь бессмысленной фигне, занимающей его подростковую голову. Но, видимо, тот каким-то образом боролся со своими порывами и стоически исполнял озвученную просьбу. Дерек был ему за это благодарен.  
  
Стайлз вообще был довольно странным персонажем, который не особо вписывался в привычную картину дерекова мировосприятия. Во-первых, он был, мягко выражаясь, очень нетипичным альфой, который добровольно решил не заводить стаю. Во-вторых, Стайлз был весь какой-то чересчур угловатый и неуклюжий. Шило в его заднице было видно невооруженным глазом. Но несмотря на это рядом с ним было спокойно. Это спокойствие не было синонимом безопасности: когда Стайлз находился поблизости, на тебя в любую минуту мог упасть живой динозавр и раздавить заживо, но тебе при этом было бы совсем не страшно погибать мучительной смертью. Как-то так ощущалось его присутствие.  
  
— Я надеюсь, ты ешь мясо? - голос Стайлза заставил Дерека оторваться от созерцания кафеля.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— В прямом. Я буду готовить мясо. Ты же не веган, правда?  
  
— Ты издеваешься?  
  
— Немного, - хмыкнул Стайлз. – Просто меня стала угнетать твоя кислая молчаливая физиономия. И газон.  
  
— Какой газон?  
  
— Газон на твоей голове. У меня еще с того момента, как ты расхерачил мой единственный плеер в лесу, чешутся руки тебя причесать. Но тогда я подумал, что мы еще недостаточно близки для подобных замечаний.  
  
— А сейчас, стало быть, достаточно? – ухмыльнулся Дерек.  
  
— Все еще нет, но я больше не могу об этом молчать.  
  
Стайлз уперся обеими руками в стол, который отделял его от Дерека.  
  
— Серьезно. Сколько часов у тебя уходит на укладку? – Стайлз как бы невзначай втянул ноздрями воздух, слегка перегибаясь через стол к Дереку. – Я же слышу запах мусса.  
  
— А я – влажных салфеток, - невозмутимо парировал Дерек, зеркально копируя позу Стайлза.  
  
— Да ради бога! – Стайлз примирительно вскинул руки. – Нравится газон – носи. Просто у нас в доме все равно ничего такого нет. Кстати, ты совсем без вещей приехал?  
  
— Они в машине.  
  
— А машина где?  
  
— Возле дома.  
  
— А на чем ты ездишь?  
  
— Тебе сильно нужна моя помощь на кухне? Я был бы не против принять душ.  
  
— Ты всегда так неловко спрыгиваешь с темы? – улыбнулся Стайлз.  
  
Ему и правда было смешно. Он чувствовал, что раздражает Дерека, и это почему-то совсем не задевало, а напротив распаляло любопытство. Стайлзу всегда нравилось нащупывать границы вежливости и терпимости у людей. У Дерека они, судя по всему, были скрыты очень неглубоко.  
  
— Пойдем наверх, я покажу твою комнату.  
  
***

  
Дерек долго стоял под струями почти ледяного душа, опираясь одной рукой о бежевый кафель. Шум воды успокаивал, смывая с него надрывную злую усталость. Последние две недели были сущим кошмаром, если, конечно, считать, что вся предыдущая жизнь была, что называется, сносной.  
  
То, что ждало впереди, пугало куда сильнее. Дерек знал, что ему предстоит. Дерек это уже проходил. Только на этот раз, сил понадобится в два раза больше, потому что теперь этот путь нужно будет проделать в одиночку. Хотя, возможно, его убьют раньше. Охотники или альфа. Умирать совсем не страшно, если болтаешься без особой цели. Без веры. Без надежды на что-либо вообще.  
  
Он скользнул рукой по сместителю, выключил воду и нашарил рукой полотенце. Развернув его, Дерек непроизвольно улыбнулся. С внутренней стороны оно выглядело как обычное махровое полотенце, а с лицевой было похоже на шотландский килт. На нем была прорисована крупная клетка, ремень и даже спорран. Интересно, Стайлз случайно выхватил именно его из всей груды или оно специально отложено для подобных случаев?  
  
Обмотавшись им, Дерек протер ладонью запотевшее зеркало и, мельком взглянув на свое отражение, привычным жестом взъерошил волосы рукой.  
  
Когда он вышел из ванной, Стайлз, проходивший мимо с какой-то огромной книгой в руках, внезапно остановился и, сделав шаг назад, заглянул в комнату.  
  
— А я знал, что тебе пойдет, – хмыкнул он, оценивая наряд Дерека. – Одевайся и спускайся на кухню, отец уже подъезжает.  
  
Дерек не успел ничего ответить, потому что уже секунду спустя Стайлз грохотал посудой на первом этаже.  
  
Одевшись, он спустился по лестнице, ориентируясь, в основном, по запаху, который в буквальном смысле атаковал его обоняние, неожиданно напомнив, что последний раз он ел где-то четырнадцать часов назад. Дерек, на самом деле, крайне редко чувствовал голод. Эта суперспособность у него появилась в Нью-Йорке. Вечера, проведенные за нормальным ужином, включавшим в себя более двух разных ингредиентов, можно было пересчитать по пальцам.  
  
Почувствовав чью-то руку на своем плече, Дерек обернулся и увидел шерифа, который жестом приглашал его присесть за стол.  
  
Некоторое время они ели молча, проглатывая вместе с едой небольшие порции неловкости.  
  
— Выяснил что-нибудь? – не выдержал Стайлз, обращаясь отцу.  
  
— Нам обязательно обсуждать это за столом? – неуверенно уточнил шериф, поглядывая на Дерека.  
  
— А что тут такого?  
  
Стайлз набил полные щеки еды и выглядел абсолютно невозмутимым, искренне не понимая, зачем отец пытался создать впечатление нормальной семьи.  
  
— В общем-то, есть две новости, – скомкано начал он. – Во-первых, я провел Бруксов по базе. Старший, Кристофер, находится в розыске в трех штатах. Следовательно, когда его личность будет установлена, к нам приедут гости сверху.  
  
— Хреново, – протянул Стайлз. – Сколько у нас времени в таком случае?  
  
— Дня три-четыре. Если повезет – неделя. Как говорится, бюрократию изобрели не в ФБР, но они довели ее до совершенства.  
  
— Какая вторая новость? – обреченно поинтересовался Дерек.  
  
— Я поднял кое-какие материалы и оказалось, что эти четверо имеют отношение к пожару. Водитель был замешан в каких-то махинациях со страховой компанией, которая занималась делом о поджоге дома Хейлов. Кинопрокатчик проходил подозреваемым по этому делу, а двое парней из леса, судя по их личным делам, всю жизнь ничем, кроме поджогов, не занимались вообще. Таким образом, он убивает только оборотней и параллельно – причастных к пожару.  
  
— Погоди, – перебил Стайлз. – Там были еще какие-нибудь имена в этом деле? Мы могли бы сработать на опережение!  
  
— Я тоже так подумал, но, похоже, что причастных больше не осталось.  
  
— Вообще-то остались, – вмешался Дерек. – Если он не убьет Арджентов, то в этой затее не будет вообще никакого смысла. Правда, я не представляю, как он собирается их разыскать.  
  
Стайлз почувствовал, как у него холодеет затылок и немеют пальцы.  
  
— Ардженты? Как? Почему? Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Они охотники. Это они…  
  
Но Стайлз уже не слушал. Резко подпрыгнув на стуле, он буквально вывалился из-за стола и понесся по ступенькам наверх. Дерек и шериф недоуменно посмотрели друг на друга и решили последовать за ним.  
  
Стайлз набрал телефон Скотта, который, разумеется, был недоступен. Выругавшись, он полез в ящик стола, вытряхивая все содержимое на пол. Так и не найдя того, что искал, он схватил маркер, зубами стащил колпачок и встал напротив висевшей на стене карты Бикон Хиллс. На ней красными канцелярскими кнопками были отмечены места убийств, рядом с которыми висели стикеры с фамилиями. Сверяясь с телефоном, Стайлз лихорадочно наносил маркером новые отметки.  
  
— Стайлз? – голос Дерек заставил его на мгновение оторваться от телефона и посмотреть в дверной проем.  
  
— Ардженты, – начал он, говоря с каждой секундой все быстрее. – Понимаешь? Скотт встречается с Эллисон Арджент. Он обратил Скотта. Все сходится. Он использует его. Если они охотники. Господи. Если они возглавляют его список. Он может погибнуть. А если они знают, что Скотт.  
  
Стайлз выплюнул колпачок на пол, еще раз набрав телефон друга.  
  
 _«Абонент временно не доступен. Пожалуйста…»_  
  
Нажав на сброс, Стайлз начал искать в телефонном справочнике номер Мелиссы Маккол. Он поднес трубку к уху, скользнув взглядом по карте и, наконец, перестал совершать миллиард движений в секунду, от которых рябило в глазах. Пальцы сами собой нажали на отбой, и рука с телефоном медленно опустилась вниз.  
  
Дерек внимательно следил за происходящим, не понимая ничего вообще. Его успокаивало то, что шериф тоже выглядел растерянным.  
  
— Ты говорил, что после пожара выжил кто-то еще? Ставлю сотню на то, что реабилитацию он проходил вот тут, – Стайлз ткнул пальцем в карту. – Где работала Дженифер. Видите точки? Это места, где я терял его след. Видите, что находится в центре? – Госпиталь Бикон Хиллс. Дерек, Патрик до пожара был альфой?  
  
— Питер, – почти беззвучно произнес Дерек. – Он не… Он не мог. Он не был альфой.  
  
— Но он мог убить твою сестру, и вуаля? – пожал плечами Стайлз.  
  
— Он не стал бы. Он никогда бы не убил Лору, – отрицательно покачал головой Дерек.  
  
— Ты не можешь этого знать. Он шестнадцать лет квасился в больнице и вполне мог сойти с ума за это время.  
  
— Мне нужно с ним поговорить, – произнес Дерек и решительно направился к лестнице.  
  
Стайлз бросился следом за ним.  
  
— Погоди! Ты не можешь!  
  
— Отвали, – он выдернул свою руку из хватки Стайлза и продолжил путь.  
  
Стайлз одним порывом впечатал его в ближайшую стену так, что дом, казалось, пошатнулся.  
  
— Ты никуда не пойдешь, – отрывисто произнес он, удерживая Дерека рукой. – Если я ошибаюсь, и это был не он – ты просто потратишь время и, возможно, вернешь себе душевное равновесие. Но если я прав, он убьет тебя, потому что ты – оборотень. А потом и меня, потому что ты насквозь воняешь нашим домом. Умирать немного не входило в мои планы, так что ты останешься здесь, пока мы не придумаем, что делать. А если тебе так не сидится на месте, можешь помыть мой джип, например.  
  
Пульс Дерека начал медленно выравниваться и Стайлз убрал руку, поправляя его одежду и стряхивая с нее невидимую пыль.  
  
— Он прав, – вмешался шериф. – Нам нужен план, потому что…  
  
В этот момент раздался громкий и очень настойчивый стук в дверь. Второй раз за вечер Стайлз почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног. Он медленно направился к дверям, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Принюхавшись, он понял, что по ту сторону стоит Скотт. И что Скотт до чертиков напуган.  
  
Распахнув двери, Стайлз стиснул Маккола в объятиях.  
  
— Слава богу, ты жив. Скотт… – выдохнул Стилински.  
  
— Стайлз. Он приходил ко мне!  
  
— Аржденты охотники!  
  
Они сказали это практически одновременно, поэтому некоторое время смотрели друг на друга, соображая, что происходит.  
  
— Что ты сказал? Он? Альфа?  
  
— Ардженты? И Эллисон?  
  
— Притормози, -замахал руками Стайлз. – Давай по порядку. Пойдем, расскажешь все.  
  
— А это кто? – Скотт ткнул пальцем в Дерека, который хмуро и отстраненно наблюдал за развернувшейся сценой.  
  
— Это? Дерек Хейл, он будет нам помогать. Альфа убил его сестру, помнишь?  
  
— Он в курсе? – шепотом спросил Маккол.  
  
— Он тоже оборотень, – подтвердил Стайлз.  
  
— Час от часу не легче, – Скотт грохнулся на диван и повернулся к собравшимся.  
  
— Рассказывай, – Стайлз уселся рядом, упершись локтями в колени.  
  
— Я уезжал от Эллисон. И вдруг почувствовал его. Я не знаю, как это произошло. Я просто понял, что это он. И что он пришел ко мне. И он был зол.  
  
— Ты разговаривал с ним? – перебил Стайлз.  
  
— Нет. Я уже был в машине. Он подошел к ней вплотную, и я думал, что он просто вырвет дверь с мясом и разорвет меня на куски. Серьезно, его злость была настолько заразительной, что я сам готов был сделать нечто подобное.  
  
— Он злился на тебя? – уточнил Дерек.  
  
Скотт некоторое время подумал и отрицательно замотал головой.  
  
— Нет. Не на меня. Он просто был очень зол. И еще. Он нарисовал спираль на окне моей машины, а потом просто исчез. Вот и вся история. Но это не важно. – Маккол говорил очень быстро, его явно лихорадило от новостей, касавшихся Эллисон. – Ты сказал, Ардженты охотники? Откуда ты знаешь? Ты говорил, что в Бикон Хиллс…  
  
— Я ошибался, Скотт. Шестнадцать лет назад они сожгли дом Дерека, и теперь альфа решил с ними поквитаться. И я думаю, что и тебя он обратил не случайно, а из-за Эллисон. Он хочет, чтобы ты помог ему поквитаться. Единственное, чего я не понимаю, почему он не сделал этого сегодня…  
  
— Он убьет их в полнолуние, – тускло произнес Дерек. – Когда будет максимально силен, и его связь со Скоттом достигнет своей высшей точки.  
  
В комнате повисла такая тишина, как будто весь мир полностью погрузился в звуконепроницаемую среду.  
  
— Мы должны убить его раньше. Стайлз, это же Эллисон!  
  
— Они охотники! – не выдержал Дерек. – Они, наверняка, уже вычислили, что ты оборотень и все равно попытаются тебя убить.  
  
— С тобой я вообще в первый раз вижусь и, знаешь, не особенно расположен верить тебе на слово, – огрызнулся Маккол.  
  
— Успокойтесь. Оба, – прервал их Стайлз. – Ардженты, наверняка, тоже ищут альфу. А Питер, скорее всего, уверен, что он в безопасности. По-моему, у меня есть план.  
  
***  
  
— Я не доверяю ему, – признался Скотт, когда они отъехали от дома на безопасное расстояние.  
  
Стайлз, подавившись смешком, выкрутил руль налево, забыв включить поворотник.  
  
— Это потому что он выглядит так, как будто сжирает по младенцу на завтрак?  
  
— И поэтому тоже. Он появился из ниоткуда, чуть не убил тебя, а ты вот так слепо решаешь ему поверить? Тем более – его дядя долбанный психопат, убивающий людей и оборотней. Объясни мне, почему ты так уверен, что они не заодно?  
  
Скотт выглядел напряженным и Стайлз знал, что у него внутри сейчас бушует целый ураган страстей, который, вероятнее всего, вертится вокруг их с Эллисон будущего. Будущего, в котором она не должна узнать о его секрете. Будущего, в котором Аржденты никогда не слышали об охоте, а Дерек гниет в земле вместе со своей ложью.  
  
— Чувак, дай ему шанс. Он не так плох, как кажется.  
  
— Ты это заключил из его радушного выражения лица?  
  
— У него недавно погибла сестра, а дядя, судя по всему, слетел с катушек. Я бы тоже, наверное, не излучал вселенской любви и благодати. И потом… я его чувствую.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? – не понял Маккол.  
  
— Не знаю, как это объяснить. Первый раз так. Вот ты сказал, что почувствовал, как Питер зол, хотя не разговаривал с ним. Так же и у меня: я чувствую, что он потерян. И отчаялся. И что он сомневается. И что хочет убить Арджентов не меньше Питера. И Питера тоже хочет убить. И не верит до сих пор, что Питер и есть альфа. И что я его раздражаю, тоже чувствую. Не знаю. Сложно объяснить.  
  
— Я думал, что так бывает только в стае, – неуверенно протянул Скотт.  
  
— Я тоже. Проблема в том, что у меня никогда не было стаи. Да и Дерека я не обращал. Возможно, оно как-то иначе работает. У меня просто не было случая у него спросить.  
  
— И что ты собираешься делать с его сомнениями?  
  
— Попробую поговорить с ним. Мне кажется, я нашел его болевую точку.  
  
— Ты иногда меня до усрачки пугаешь, Стайлз. Если бы тебя воспитывал другой человек, ты бы вырос серийным убийцей. Или террористом. Я почти уверен в этом.  
  
Стайлз хмыкнул, паркуя машину у дома Макколов. Перед тем как пойти домой пешком он крикнул на прощанье:  
  
— Скотт! Я совсем забыл! Если ты еще раз отключишь телефон в ближайшую неделю, я его выкраду у тебя и продам на е-bay за ненадобностью.  
  
Скотт понимающе улыбнулся и скрылся за дверью.  
  
***  
  
Дорога домой выдалась медленной и тоскливой. Стайлз снова пожалел о разбитом плеере, потому что думать насчет предстоящего полнолуния ему не хотелось просто до тошноты, а другие темы совсем не завлекали его сознание. План был хорош и должен был сработать. Он снова и снова прокручивал в голове детали, периодически возвращаясь мыслями к вопросу Скотта «Что ты будешь делать с его сомнениями?». Потому что без Дерека все на самом деле полетит к чертям.  
  
Когда Стайлз подошел к дому, он, скорее по привычке, чем из осторожности, прислушался к происходящему внутри. Отец, судя по всему, заснул под бормотание телевизора прямо в гостиной. Сердце Дерека билось где-то в доме, но он явно был не в своей комнате.  
  
Стайлз нашел его в гараже рядом со своим джипом. По всей видимости, этот мрачный тип не был знаком с понятием «сарказм», поэтому на самом деле решил вымыть его машину. Невероятно. В следующий раз Стайлз обязательно попросит смастерить луна-парк на заднем дворе. Мало ли.  
  
— Когда я сказал «помыть машину», я не имел в виду, что у нее грязно под капотом, – заметил Стайлз, заглядывая Дереку через плечо.  
  
Тот ничего не ответил, продолжая сосредоточенно ковыряться внутри.  
  
— Серьезно, мужик. Ты что делаешь с моей тачкой?  
  
— Меняю масло.  
  
— Индикатор еще не горел вроде бы…?  
  
— Твой джип тарахтит.  
  
— Моему джипу около 87 тысяч лет. Он всегда тарахтит.  
  
— Он тарахтит неправильно.  
  
— Ты что – крупный специалист по машинам?  
  
Вновь не удостоив его ответом, Дерек вытер руки какой-то тряпкой и подошел к стойке с инструментами.  
  
— Ты продавал краденные тачки в Нью-Йорке?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Угонял их?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ну, не механиком же ты работал? – не выдержал Стайлз.  
  
— Не механиком.  
  
— Окей, я сдаюсь. Не хочешь рассказывать – не надо. Я вообще не за этим сюда пришел, – сказал он, прислонившись к спиной к дверце.  
  
Дерек наконец-то оторвался от создания видимости активной деятельности и посмотрел на Стайлза.  
  
— Чувак, Лора была альфой. Она не подпустила бы к себе близко никого, кто представлял бы угрозу. Это был кто-то, кому она доверяла. Я говорю это тебе не за тем, чтобы поковыряться в твоих ранках или что ты там себе думаешь. Я должен знать, что могу тебе доверять. Что ты все понимаешь. И что сделаешь то, что должен. Потому что если из-за твоих сомнений пострадает хоть кто-нибудь, кто мне дорог, я клянусь, я вырву твое сердце и скормлю его плотоядным растениям.  
  
Стайлз не особенно рассчитывал получить ответ. Собственно, он не получал ответов даже когда задавал вопросы, поэтому он просто оттолкнулся лопатками от джипа и направился в сторону выхода.  
  
— Я участвовал в гонках за деньги, – сухо произнес Дерек. – И вожу «шевроле камаро».  
  
Наверное, так на языке Дерека и звучит фраза «Я сделаю все, что должен. Можешь на меня рассчитывать».  
  
— Если мы останемся в живых, дашь порулить? – улыбнулся Стайлз.  
  
— Ни за что.  
  
— Я так и думал.  
  
На этих словах Стайлз исчез в дверном проеме, бесшумно закрыв за собой двери.

***

Наступило очередное утро, когда проще было застрелиться, чем встать с кровати. Стайлз понимал, что сам, в общем-то, виноват: вместо того, чтобы лечь спать как положено, он полночи слушал, что происходит в комнате Дерека, и пытался понять, делает ли тот тоже самое. Потому что Дереку явно не спалось. И Стайлзу было интересно знать почему.  
  
Сидеть на занятиях было просто невыносимо. Ему одновременно хотелось отрубиться и сделать уже наконец хоть что-то полезное: мозг требовал отдыха, а тело – активных действий. Все это не особенно способствовало концентрации внимания и давало мистеру Гаррису нескончаемый материал для шуток. Стайлз сжимал зубы и терпеливо выслушивал все эти прозрачные намеки на скудность интеллектуальных способностей «отдельных студентов», просто потому что оставаться после занятий было выше человеческих сил. И сверхчеловеческих тоже.  
  
Минутная стрелка упорно не сдвигалась с места, и телефон в кармане так же упорно молчал. Впрочем, второе было, скорее, добрым знаком. Раз больше нет убийств – значит, они на верном пути. Хотя, разумеется, в эту минуту его гораздо больше интересовали успехи Дерека, потому что сам Стайлз очень плохо представлял, как тот собирается провернуть задуманное. Дерек просто сказал: «У меня есть пару мыслей». И Стайлз поверил. И не стал расспрашивать. И теперь об этом страшно жалел.  
  
Скотт справлялся со своей задачей более чем замечательно, судя по обрывкам их диалогов с Эллисон. Собственно говоря, за эту часть плана Стилински не волновался совсем. Поэтому, когда занятия, наконец-то, закончились, влюбленная парочка моментально испарились из поля зрения.  
  
Стайлз привычно направился к джипу, вытаскивая на ходу ключи из рюкзака, которые, видимо, соскочили с карабина и теперь болтались среди тысячи ручек, карандашей, точилок, билетов и фантиков. Он остановился и стал раздраженно перетряхивать содержимое. В этот момент прямо рядом с ним остановилась черная «шевроле камаро», заставляя стайлзову челюсть медленно опуститься вниз. Дело было не только в том, что тачка сама по себе выглядела на миллиард и могла бы потягаться с уитморовским «порше», но и в том, что она просто идеально подходила Дереку.  
  
Дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения открылась, и Стайлз услышал короткое «Залезай». Воровато оглядевшись по сторонам, Стилински словил на себе несколько любопытствующих взглядов, которые несказанно его повеселили. Он быстро запрыгнул на пассажирское сиденье, и машина моментально тронулась с места.  
  
— Как все прошло? – поинтересовался Стайлз, подавляя в себе желание сообщить о том, что наблюдавшие за сценой на парковке решили, что Дерек – его парень.  
  
— Нормально. Они заметили.  
  
— Как ты это сделал?  
  
— Уронил водительское удостоверение на заправке.  
  
— Блестяще! Нет, серьезно! Круто, чувак! Ты, кстати, пропускаешь поворот.  
  
— Мы едем не к тебе.  
  
— А куда?  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня потренировал.  
  
— Я? Дерек, а ты головой не ударился? Из меня такой же тренер, как из тебя собеседник.  
  
Дерек оторвал взгляд от дороги и перевел его на Стайлза, который изо всех сил сохранял невозмутимый вид. Наверное, Дерек полжизни провел тренируясь производить устрашающее впечатление при помощи одного поворота головы.  
  
— Варианта получше у меня все равно нет.  
  
— Поздравляю! Он тебе и не к чему. Нам не придется драться. Все должно сработать.  
  
— Это ты так думаешь. Вероятность того, что все пойдет так, как ты задумал – одна из миллиона.  
  
— Ну, знаешь, как говорится «Шанс один из миллиона выпадает в девяти из десяти случаев», так что…  
  
Дереку все чаще казалось, что Стайлз заражен каким-то хитрым видом мозговых паразитов, которые отвечают за эту смену приступов впечатляющей вменяемости и полной неадекватности.  
  
— Я предпочитаю иметь запасной план.  
  
— А мне кажется, у тебя просто руки чешутся выбить из меня всю дурь под благовидным предлогом.  
  
Дерек традиционно ничего не ответил, хотя иногда он думал слишком громко. И это был как раз один из тех случаев.  
  
Машина двигалась в сторону дома Хейлов, и Дерек бессовестно превышал допустимую скорость примерно в два раза. Хотя если бы у Стайлза была такая тачка, он вряд ли бы сам выжимал из нее меньше восьмидесяти. Нужно было отдать должное – водил Дерек охренительно. За рулем он выглядел даже круче и уверенней, чем обычно, так что Стайлз ему даже в чем-то завидовал.  
  
Дом Хейлов производил впечатление мрачное и очень отталкивающее. Почерневшее дерево, полуразрушенные стены и отсутствие крыши в некоторых местах невольно наталкивали на мысль о том, что он вот-вот рухнет. Но каким-то чудом этому полусгоревшему сооружению удалось простоять на протяжении шестнадцати лет, в течение которых он верой и правдой служил детям Бикон Хиллс своего рода полигоном для проверки на храбрость.  
  
Дерек вышел из машины, достал из багажника сумку и направился к входной двери. Стайлз последовал за ним. Пока Дерек разбрасывал вещи в одной из комнат и снимал куртку, Стилински рассматривал помещение изнутри, проверяя на прочность обгоревшие стены и колонны. Выглядели они весьма неблагонадежно.  
  
— Есть небольшая проблема с этой затеей, - начал он. – Я не смогу тебя ударить. Ну, одно дело самооборна, а другое – просто так взять и не с того ни с сего…  
  
В этот момент Дерек мощным ударом сбил его с ног, и Стайлз отлетел к противоположной стене.  
  
— То есть мы уже начали? Хоть бы предупредил.  
  
Последнее слово вылетело из него с легкой вибрацией из-за того, что нога Дерека как раз влетела в грудную клетку Стайлза. Тот увернулся, успев ударить рукой по коленной чашечке и резким движением дернуть Хейла за опорную ногу. Дерек повалился на землю и тут же снова поднялся на ноги.  
  
Стайлз почувствовал, как вырастают когти и клыки, и увидел, что с Дереком происходит то же самое, когда тот, оттолкнувшись от стены, прыгнул на Стайлза сверху. Стилински успел среагировать: он выставил руку и, использовав ускорение в свою пользу, бросил Дерека на пол. Послышался тихий скулеж, и в воздухе опьяняюще запахло кровью.  
  
Этот запах ударил в голову так сильно, что Стайлза моментально прошиб холодный пот, возвращая его лицу нормальный человеческий облик. Собственно говоря, в этом же состоянии оцепенения он первый раз за все время спарринга упал на спину, когда Дерек, сплюнув вязкую кровавую слюну, атаковал его в очередной раз.  
  
Когда самообладание вернулось, было уже поздно: Дерек плотно прижимал его к полу, накрепко удерживая руки и ноги. В лице, нависавшем над Стайлзом, читалось «Если ты и дальше будешь корчить из себя человека – ты труп».  
  
Стайлз смотрел на Дерека абсолютно круглыми от удивления глазами, и когда тот открыл рот, чтобы донести свою совершенно очевидную мысль, Стайлз оторвал голову от пола и вжался губами в губы Дерека.  
  
— Ты что делаешь? – ошеломленно спросил тот, инстинктивно отстраняясь назад.  
  
— Импровизирую, - сдавленно выдохнул Стайлз, ломая руку Хейла, который потерял устойчивость и непроизвольно ослабил хватку.  
  
Отбросив его к стене, Стайлз поднялся на ноги, слушая, как Дерек с хрустом вправляет сломанную кость. Он сделал несколько шагов навстречу и примирительно протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться.  
  
— Мы не закончили, - хрипло отозвался Дерек, поднимаясь без стайлзовой помощи.  
  
— Нет, Дерек, закончили.  
  
— Ты экономишь силы.  
  
— Правда? Может быть, потому что я не хочу случайно разорвать тебя своими же руками? Слушай. Я прикрою тебя, ясно? Если что-то пойдет не так, я сделаю то, что должен. Ты же сраный оборотень! Какого хрена? Ты же слышишь, что я не вру.  
  
— Слышу.  
  
— Тогда в чем проблема?  
  
— В паразитах, - промямлил Дерек даже не в ответ, а скорее просто себе под нос.  
  
— В каких еще паразитах? – не понял Стайлз.  
  
— Не важно. Ладно, поехали отсюда.  
  
Они спустились по ступеням и направились в сторону машины.  
  
— Дерек?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Можно замечание? Я понимаю, что тренировка была не для тебя, а для меня, и тем не менее.  
  
— Валяй.  
  
— Ты двигаешься круто, атакуешь технично, но пиздец предсказуемо. Что сейчас, что в лесу. Я понимаю, что ты привык полагаться на инстинкты и все такое, но тебе реально стоит поработать над этим.  
  
— Ты за эти два раза успел стать крупным экспертом? – язвительно осведомился Дерек, садясь в машину.  
  
— Я просто хорошо подкован теоретически.  
  
— Импровизировать ты тоже в Интернете научился?  
  
— Нет, это у меня врожденный талант, - самодовольно улыбнулся Стайлз. – Хотя я мог бы дать тебе пару уроков, я думаю. Не надо так на меня смотреть, я просто пытаюсь найти с тобой общий язык. Окей, я понял. Неудачный оборот.  
  
Закатив глаза к небу, Дерек легко качнул головой и повернул ключ зажигания. Двигатель приветливо замурлыкал, и «камаро» тронулась с места, оставляя позади то, что когда-то было домом большого семейства.  
  
Стайлз потянулся к приемнику и включил радио. Дерек этого, казалось, даже не заметил: он продолжал вглядываться в зеркало заднего вида до тех пор, пока дом не скрылся из поля зрения, а затем надавил на газ с такой силой, что им обоим на несколько мгновений заложило уши.  
  
Стайлз молча отвернулся к окну, цеплясь взглядом за проносящиеся мимо деревья. В этом году осень в Бикон Хиллс выдалась на редкость живописной.  
  
***

  
Сидя за столом, Стилински в десятый раз перечитывал один и тот же абзац учебника и сосредоточенно жевал колпачок ручки. Весь дом был буквально наэлектризован в преддверии будущего полнолуния, и, по правде сказать, это ужасно отвлекало. А еще его раздражал Дерек, который, судя по звукам, доносившимся из соседней комнаты, в приступе тахикардии пытался избить воздух. Серьезно, чем он там занимается?  
  
Вибрация телефона заставила Стайлза вздрогнуть. Скотт, как и обещал, прислал смс.  
  
 _«Завтра приедут гости. Будет шумно»_  
  
Гости, разумеется, были лишними. На гостей никто не рассчитывал. Хотя, будь Стайлз на месте Арджентов, он тоже не сунулся бы в лес – да еще и в полнолуние – убивать кровожадного альфу без лишней помощи. Похоже, им предстоял еще один очень длинный день.  
  
Поднявшись из-за стола, Стайлз направился в комнату Дерека, перебирая в голове варианты того, как им следует поступить в свете последних событий и не умереть до начала всего веселья. Было бы здорово, например, узнать, сколько именно человек пригласили Ардженты на вечеринку, но Скотт, как обычно, решил не заморачиваться на деталях и наверняка предпочел сосредоточиться на Эллисон.  
  
Дверь в комнату была приоткрыта. Стайлз, вслушиваясь в свои мысли, замер на пороге, невидящим взглядом уставившись на Дерека, который в эту самую секунду отжимался от пола на одной руке. Зрачки Стайлза механически следили за движущимся объектом, дергаясь то вверх, то вниз. Стайлз сосредоточенно смотрел перед собой и не видел абсолютно ничего ровно до тех пор, пока очертания новой версии плана в его голове не приобрели законченный вид.  
  
Он часто заморгал и наконец перестал смотреть в пустоту. Вместе с идеей внезапно и совершенно некстати пришло осознание того, что он уже с минуту пялится на тело, двигавшееся в идеально выдержанном темпе. От внезапно открывшейся картины, Стайлзова челюсть медленно опустилась вниз. То, что он видел, было чистой совершенной механикой, которая действовала похлеще любого гипноза и буквально парализовывала способность двигаться и говорить.  
  
Стайлз понял, что что-то не так, лишь когда Дерек неожиданно остановился и повернул голову в его сторону. Неловкое чувство, будто их застали за кражей жвачки на кассе супермаркета, поровну накрыло обоих.  
  
Оттолкнувшись от пола, Дерек рывком поднялся на ноги.  
  
— Это трискелион у тебя на спине? – зачем-то спросил Стилински.  
  
— Ты даже знаешь, что это такое? – без ноты удивления в голосе осведомился Дерек, натягивая футболку.  
  
— Меня положение обязывает шарить в мифологии, - хмыкнул Стайлз, словив себя на том, что ему не хочется отводить взгляд от безупречных контуров спины. Трискелион идеально вписывался между лопаток и вызывал настойчивое зудящее желание медленно очерчивать его контуры подушечками пальцев.  
  
Проклиная свое развитое воображение, Стайлз сглотнул слюну, развернулся на пятках и направился на кухню просто за тем, чтобы идти хоть куда-нибудь. Подальше и побыстрее. Дерек подошел к косяку двери, провожая его взглядом.  
  
— Стайлз?  
  
— Да? – он вбежал назад по лестнице, сам не зная, чего ждет.  
  
— Ты зачем заходил?  
  
— Ах да. Это, - протянул он рассеяно, возвращаясь в комнату. – Скотт написал, что Аржденты будут не одни. Возможно, охотников будет больше, чем мы рассчитывали.  
  
— И что нам с этим делать? – Дерек присел на кровать, упираясь руками в колени.  
  
— Ты вроде бы говорил, что участвовал в гонках за деньги? – Стайлз плюхнулся на кровать рядом с ним, усаживаясь в ту же позу. – Поздравляю! Ты не прогадал с профессией. Завтра у тебя будет возможность поучаствовать в гонках на выживание.  
  
Дерек вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
  
— Часть из них придется увести. До дома должны добраться не все.  
  
Вздохнув, Дерек опустил глаза, разглядывая паркет в комнате. Какое-то время они просидели в полной тишине, слушая, как шериф шелестит бумагами где-то в доме.  
  
— Ты тоже это слышишь? – внезапно прервал молчание Стайлз.  
  
— Да.  
  
На его лице нарисовалось искреннее изумление.  
  
— То есть, ты знаешь, что я имею в виду?  
  
— Отец? – Дерек повернул голову в его сторону, и по взгляду Стайлз понял, что они действительно говорят об одном и том же.  
  
— Он о чем-то умалчивает, и я не понимаю почему.  
  
Опустив локти на колени, Стайлз взъерошил волосы на голове и уперся подбородком в ладонь. Дерек не знал, что нужно сказать и нужно ли говорить вообще. Потому что сам он догадывался, что именно не договаривает шериф, но совершенно не был уверен в том, стоит ли делиться этими соображениями с его сыном. В конце концов, опасения шерифа были вполне понятны.  
  
А с другой стороны Дерек смотрел на сидящего перед ним Стайлза, с головой ушедшего в свои мысли. Он смотрел на то как Стайлз задумчиво морщит лоб, и чувствовал, кау тысячи сомнений роятся у него в голове. Большую часть времени Стайлз производил впечатление придурка без каких-либо тормозов в голове, но иногда, в такие редкие моменты как этот, он казался намного старше своих лет. Дерек замечал это. Дерек видел его _настоящим._  
  
И все-таки он решил промолчать. В конечном итоге, шериф знал своего сына гораздо лучше и, наверное, понимал. Хотя в последнем Дерек крупно сомневался. Он был уверен, что мозг Стайлза работает как-то не так, как у всех остальных людей, поэтому вряд ли нашелся бы хоть кто-нибудь способный разобраться в этом чудовищном механизме.  
  
— Когда все закончится, - словно в подтверждение этой мысли протянул Стайлз, - ты вернешься назад в Нью-Йорк?  
  
Дерек дернул плечом, окидывая взглядом комнату.  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Тебе есть _к кому_ возвращаться?  
  
Стайлз обронил эту фразу совсем бесцветно, будучи мыслями где-то очень далеко отсюда, иначе он точно заметил бы, как сердце Дерека буквально споткнулось об этот вопрос, совершило тройное сальто и вернулось в свой привычный ритм.  
  
Возвращаться было не к кому. Возвращаться было некуда и незачем. Дерек не задавался этим вопросом раньше, и вот теперь эта данность стала для него очередным ударом по дых.  
  
— Почему тебя это так волнует?  
  
Стайлз внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, читая его как раскрытую книгу. Дерек, конечно, был экспертом в области непроницаемых физиономий, но когда его заставали врасплох, ему обычно очень плохо удавалось скрывать свои эмоции. Стайлз заметил это буквально с первых минут знакомства, и абсолютно не стеснялся пользоваться этим знанием.  
  
— Возможно, у меня есть планы на твой счет? – он красноречиво повел бровью, с вызовом глядя на Дерека.  
  
— Например? – хмыкнул тот.  
  
— Например, сделать тебя своей бетой?  
  
— Мне казалось, ты не хочешь стаю.  
  
— Я сказал, что обращать никого не хочу. Но я же не говорил, что я против того, чтобы, скажем, приручить какого-нибудь симпатичного дикого омегу.  
  
«Приручить. Симпатичного. Дикого. Омегу», - повторил про себя Дерек, мысленно сопровождая каждое слово воображаемым кивком головы.  
  
— Ты бы пошел ко мне в стаю? – в лоб спросил Стилински, во все глаза следя за каждым движением.  
  
Дерек дернул головой, закатив глаза к потолку. Как правило, этим жестом он давал понять, что вышеозвученное лишено всякого смысла, и он больше не намерен продолжать беседу. Ну, или что-то в этом духе, - Стайлз точно не знал. Зато он знал другое: Дерек не собирается отвечать на этот вопрос, а значит, игра стоила свеч.  
  
Расплывшись в идиотской улыбке, он поднялся с кровати и несколько раз бодро стукнул пальцами по столу.  
  
— Ну, и чему ты так радуешься? – настороженно уточнил Дерек, недоверчиво косясь на эту самодовольную ухмылку.  
  
Стайлз внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза и улыбнулся еще шире.  
  
— Тому, что ты уходишь от ответа.  
  
Дерек снова качнул головой, отводя взгляд в сторону, и ничего не ответил.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, - бросил Стайлз где-то в дверях. – Постарайся на этот раз уснуть. А то я тоже не высыпаюсь, когда ты не спишь.  
  
— С чего вдруг?  
  
— В основном, потому что переживаю за столовое серебро и икс-бокс, - невозмутимо пояснил он, закрывая за собой двери.  
  
***  
  
Будильник показывал начало четвертого.  
  
Стайлз внезапно открыл глаза и, не моргая, несколько секунд вглядывался в квадрат потолка. Сердце стучало в ушах, как взбесившийся затравленный зверь. На самом деле эта оглушающая дробь была лишь бледным эхом того, что происходило в одной из соседних комнат. Это была комната Дерека. И с ним явно что-то было не так: судя по доносившимся хрипам, это что-то, скорее всего, пыталось его убить.  
  
Стайлз быстро выпрыгнул из кровати и помчался в соседнюю комнату. Перед тем как осторожно приоткрыть дверь, он замер, на несколько секунд полностью обратившись в слух. Посторонних не было слышно. Не было слышно чужих запахов. И все же. Паника Дерека дробилась на двоих – Стайлз почувствовал, как дрожат его собственные руки, и это пугало его до чертиков.  
  
Дернув за ручку двери, он вошел. Кроме Дерека в помещении не было посторонних, а значит, причиной этого опьяняющего страха было нечто, происходящее у него в голове. И это нечто крыло его с такой силой, что разбудило Стайлза посреди ночи, заставляя испытывать животный ужас.  
  
Аккуратно ступая босыми ногами по полу, Стайлз подошел к кровати и присел на самый край, некоторое время вглядываясь в лицо Дерека, хмурое и напряженное. Его брови изредка вздрагивали, дыхание было неровным и сбитым, как будто за ним по полю, усеянному аконитом, гналась стая разъяренных охотников. Он еле слышно для человека и оглушительно громко для оборотня стонал.  
  
Сначала Стайлз хотел просто разбудить его, но, поразмыслив, он решил, что это не очень хорошая идея. Поэтому он просто уложил свою руку поверх руки Дерека и попытался вытянуть из него хотя бы часть того страха, который волнами расходился по комнате. По его венам медленно заструились тоненькие чернильные ручейки. Стайлзу всегда нравилось наблюдать за этим зрелищем: оно казалось ему увлекательным и завораживающим.  
  
Внезапно Дерек открыл глаза, резко подорвался с подушки, опрокинув Стайлза поперек кровати, и навис над ним, сжимая того за горло. Его лицо находилось так близко, что Стайлз ощущал горячее дыхание на своей коже.  
  
— Спокойно, - прошептал он, максимально отчетливо выговаривая звуки. – Это всего лишь я.  
  
Взгляд Дерека мутный и потерянный, лицо встревожено, сердце, колотящееся, как ненормальное, лунный блик, очерчивающий скулу, и горячее дыхание рядом. Это было до дрожи волнительно и до одурения страшно. Отличный коктейль. Стайлзу нравилось.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? – хриплым ото сна голосом осведомился Дерек, по-видимому, медленно приходя в себя.  
  
— Ты скулил так, будто тебя медленно убивает аконитовый ингалятор. Я решил проверить.  
  
— И ты рискнул при этом зайти в комнату? – промямлил Дерек себе под нос, моргнув пару раз, чтобы навести резкость.  
  
— Брось, я же не мог пропустить подобное зрелище. Кстати, реакция у тебя отменная. Я уже успел подумать, что, видимо, так и встречу свою кончину. Кто ж знал, что ты просто решил поболтать. Следует отдать должное твоему умению создать нужную атмосферу для доверительной беседы. Мне тепло, удобно и почти ничего не давит на шею. Но ты, очевидно, не слышал ни слова из того, что я сейчас сказал, да?  
  
У этого сна было настолько горькое послевкусие и настолько реальные контуры, что Дерек все еще как бы пребывал в неком ином измерении, не особенно вслушиваясь в пламенный треп Стайлза.  
  
— Что ты сказал? – переспросил он, реагируя на вопросительную интонацию.  
  
— Я говорю, если тебе нравится, можешь продолжать нависать надо мной, я не против, просто твоя рука на моей шее немного затрудняет подачу кислорода в легкие. А в целом, меня радует твое желание познакомиться поближе. Неожиданно, конечно, но чертовски приятно.  
  
Дерек недоуменно поморщил лоб, убирая руки со Стайлзовой шеи, и уселся на кровать, в отличие от самого Стайлза, который, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил валяться посреди кровати и бесстыдно рассматривал находящийся перед ним силуэт.  
  
— Что, и никаких больше обнимашек на сегодня? – разочарованно протянул он и, заметив, что Дерек никак не реагирует, попробовал снова. – Что тебе снилось-то?  
  
— Какая разница?  
  
— Мне интересно, что вызывает у тебя такой панический страх. Мало ли. Пригодится, - Стайлз пожал плечами и закинул одну руку за голову.  
  
Пальцы другой руки в это время вытанцовывали румбу на коже живота, то замедляя, то ускоряя темп.  
  
— Я не помню.  
  
— Я же слышу, что ты врешь.  
  
Дерек не ответил. Стайлз разочарованно вздохнул, поднялся с кровати и немного потоптался на месте, прежде чем направиться к выходу. Дерек даже не обернулся: он сосредоточенно всматривался в пространство перед собой, очевидно, пережевывая снова и снова то, что только что происходило с ним во сне.  
  
У самого порога Стайлз развернулся, и постучал несколько раз костяшками пальцев по дверному косяку. То ли привлекая внимание, то ли просто по привычке, то ли просто не зная, куда деть руки.  
  
— Ты же знаешь правила? Когда малышам снятся плохие сны, им разрешается спать вместе с родителями. Не хочешь сегодня в папочкину кровать? – Стайлз выгнул бровь, еле заметно ухмыляясь уголком рта.  
  
— Боюсь, что шериф не оценит юмора, - не особенно раздумывая, отмахнулся Дерек.  
  
— Мне вот интересно, ты по жизни такой придурок или только спросонья? – вздохнул Стайлз и, опережая Дерека, который неожиданно обернулся, реагируя наконец-то на раздражитель, добавил: - Это был риторический вопрос, не заморачивайся. Доброй ночи.  
  
Кажется, это называется «проссать момент». Именно это Дерек сейчас и сделал.  
  
До него дошло, только когда Стайлз исчез в дверном проеме, оставив после себя шлейф из возбуждения и раздражения. На самом деле, Дерек не понимал, как он мог не заметить этого раньше. Опустив голову на подушку, он несколько минут смотрел в потолок, пытаясь припомнить детали недавней беседы.  
  
Стайлз постоянно говорил слишком много. Не то чтобы Дереку было не интересно. Ему даже нравилось это дурацкое чувство юмора и наглость, которую он позволял себе в каждой второй фразе. На самом деле, окружающие чаще воспринимали Дерека враждебно, ну, или, по меньшей мере, настороженно. Со Стайлзом все было по-другому. В нем было столько дурной энергии, а в Дереке столько тупой усталости, что их взаимодействие получалось абсолютно естественным.  
  
 _«Не хочешь сегодня в папочкину кровать?»_  
  
Маленький засранец.  
  
 _«Приручить. Симпатичного. Дикого. Омегу»._  
  
Маленький дерзкий засранец.  
  
 _«Ты бы пошел ко мне в стаю? Ты уходишь от ответа»._  
  
Дерек действительно уходил. И даже не уходил, а убегал.  
  
Потому что это был один из немногих навыков, которым он владел в совершенстве.

***

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

На небо лениво выползла безупречно круглая луна, заливая холодным светом поляну рядом с домом, где находился Маккол. Аржденты загоняли зверя в ловушку, совершенно не догадываясь о том, что сегодня они, в лучшем случае, станут приманкой. В худшем - добычей.

Стайлз вжимался в сиденье, и его немного лихорадило. Дерек выглядел раздражающе спокойным. Все, в общем-то, шло по плану.

Камаро затормозила в нескольких шагах от дома Хейлов. Дерек выскользнул из машины и вбежал по ступеням, дожидаясь приезда охотников. Тех, которым удалось не сойти дистанции. Маккол продолжал призывать альфу, немного пьянея от силы, от своего первого полнолуния и от того, что ему предстояло пережить этой ночью. Мыслями он был далеко: он цеплялся за Эллисон, как утопающий, отчаянно и из последних сил. Многое стояло на карте, и она – в том числе.

Затаившись на заднем сидении Камаро, Стайлз вслушивался в происходящее. Где-то вдалеке послышался гул машин. Спустя пару минут три джипа остановились рядом с домом. Вооруженные до зубов люди окружали здание по периметру. Альфы по-прежнему не было.

«Если он не придет, - запоздало подумал Стайлз, - все может закончиться очень и очень плохо. Запасной план был бы сейчас очень кстати».

Охотники, не торопясь, закидывали за плечи дробовики и обрезы. Маккол замолк где-то в глубине дома. Вокруг стало оглушительно тихо. Только несколько пар бьющихся вразнобой сердец сливались в навязчивую тревожную мелодию.

Альфа появился внезапно, застав врасплох сразу всех.

Стайлз не успел вздохнуть облегченно, как события снова пошли через пень-колоду. Все происходило так быстро, что это было похоже, скорее, на какой-то фантастический блокбастер: вот появился огромный волк и охотники открыли огонь. Поляна озарилась с разных сторон яркими вспышками, а затем вновь стало темно. Когда Стайлз открыл глаза, все охотники лежали на земле, а альфа, в свою очередь, тащил какую-то девушку в дом.

Одними пальцами Стайлз неуклюже открыл дверцу машины, вывалился наружу и прижался к земле.

Все должно было быть не так.

Адреналин застилал ощущения густой вязкой пленкой. Стайлз переставал чувствовать Скотта. То, что происходило в доме, долетало до него с опозданием, обрывками, как будто из какого-то другого измерения.

— Я шестнадцать лет ждал этой минуты.           

— По-твоему смерть Лоры того стоила?

— По-твоему эта сучка имеет право на жизнь? Смерть Лоры была необходимым злом.

Стайлз прошептал одними губами, вряд ли осознавая, что делает.

«Дерек. Ты же слышишь его ложь. Он убил ее, потому что она _тоже была виновна_ ».

— Я смотрю, ты обзавелся другом? Тоже поставишь его выше семьи?

В воздухе запахло кровью. Кровью человека. Стайлз больше не ощущал Скотта и терял Дерека.

Дерека разъедала ярость.

Что-то с шумом рухнуло на пол и на мгновенье стало совсем тихо. А затем две фигуры, вышибая к чертям двери, кубарем выкатились на поляну. Следом за ними медленно двигался Маккол. Его глаза светились желтым. Он шел защищать своего альфу.

Стайлз вскочил на ноги и помчался наперерез.

Все пошло просто из рук вон плохо. Хотя еще пару минут назад казалось, что хуже уже просто некуда.

Стайлз повалил Скотта на землю и впился когтями куда-то в область живота. Скотт заскулил, брыкаясь под ним всем телом.

— Извини, приятель.

Стайлз крепко приложился кулаком к лицу друга, и тот потерял сознание.

Где-то позади альфа протяжно завыл и сбросил Дерека на землю. В лунном свете силуэт огромного волка заставил все нутро сжаться в маленький ледяной комочек. Стайлз бросился к ближайшему телу охотника, торопливо вытащил дробовик и выстрелил куда-то в пустоту. Каким-то чудом он зацепил плечо альфы. Волк оскалился и развернулся в его сторону. Он все еще стоял на ногах. Он был невероятно силен. Стайлз выстрелил еще раз, и отдача очень некстати сбила его с ног. Пуля попала в грудную клетку. Зверь сделал еще шаг, пошатнулся и рухнул на землю. Стайлз инстинктивно отполз назад в тень.

Он видел, как Дерек неспешно поднялся с земли, стирая рукавом кровь с лица, как он опустился колени перед пока еще дышащим альфой, который к этому моменту полностью принял человеческий облик. Стайлз точно знал, что сейчас произойдет, и ему совсем не хотелось на это смотреть. Поэтому он направился в сторону Скотта, который все еще был без сознания, и аккуратно потащил его к машине, пытаясь по мере своих сил исцелять нанесенные увечья.

Позади раздался треск, который нельзя было перепутать ни с чем. Стайлз почувствовал нового альфу рядом. Он не стал оборачиваться.

Дерек устало побрел к машине, пока Стайлз укладывал Маккола на заднее сидение Камаро. В голове крепко шумело от адреналина. Они сели вперед. Мотор приятно затарахтел, и машина двинулась с места.

Дерек прислушивался к тому, что вырастало у него внутри – что-то сильное, властное и требовательное – он становился тем, кем, в общем-то, становиться не собирался.

Было тревожно. Успокаивало лишь сбавляющее темп сердцебиение Стайлза, который сидел рядом и оттирал с длинных пальцев кровь, перемешанную с землей и грязью. Она сворачивалась в комочки и падала ему на джинсы и на сиденье. Дереку стоило больших трудов следить за дорогой.

Он кивнул в сторону Скотта.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

Стайлз посмотрел на него в ответ как на идиота.

— У тебя вообще не было шансов против них обоих. Питер был слишком силен. Скотт не мог ему сопротивляться.

— Да, но он твой друг.

— Да, но у меня не было выбора, и я тебе обещал, что...

— Поцелуйтесь уже! – раздался хрипящий раздраженный голос с заднего сиденья.

— Приятель! Ты в порядке! – Стайлз резво обернулся к Макколу, хлопнув того по согнутой коленке.

— Стайлз, ну, ты и гандон!

— Я знаю, чувак. Не было времени соображать, прости.

— Как я, блин, домой теперь заявлюсь с дырой в боку размером с Коннектикут? Думаешь, есть шанс, что мама-медсестра не заметит?

— Перекантуешься у меня. Отец договорится.

— Ваша комната для гостей _занята,_ \- Скотт недовольно кивнул в сторону Дерека, который благоразумно не принимал участия в перепалке.

— Да, но у меня достаточно широкая кровать.

— Я больше _не буду_ с тобой спать. Потому что ты дергаешься во сне. И потому что ты гандон!

Стайлз обернулся к Дереку, который внимательно следил за дорогой, и легко хлопнул его по бедру.

— Я думаю, мы можем решить эту проблему? – вкрадчиво произнес он.

Дерек и Скотт фыркнули, и это был, пожалуй, первый раз, когда они оказались солидарны друг с другом. Стайлз, довольный собой, повернулся лицом к лобовому стеклу и, улыбнувшись уголком рта, всматривался в ночное шоссе.

 

***

 

Шериф, как и планировалось, был в эту ночь на дежурстве.

Стайлз помог Макколу выйти из машины, перекинул его руку себе на плечо и потащил к дому.

— Постарайся уснуть, - посоветовал он, укладывая друга на кровать. – Если что – вот мой бук, если понадобится еще что-то, дай мне знать. Я пока позвоню отцу.

Когда Стайлз зашел в свою комнату, Дерек сидел за рабочим столом и сосредоточенно рассматривал свои ладони так, как будто видел их впервые.

— Хочешь лечь с краю или у стенки? – Дерек поднял на него глаза и перевел взгляд на кровать. – Шутка. У стенки не выйдет. Можно только с краю.

Поднявшись со стула, Дерек сделал несколько шагов в сторону Стайлза и остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Стайлз почувствовал, как у него вспотели ладони. Он привычным жестом вытер их об джинсы и ждал.

— Я уезжаю.

Разгерметизация салона. Наденьте кислородные маски.

— Зачем?

— Мне больше нечего здесь делать.

— А там?

Дерек пожал плечами и ничего не ответил.

По какой-то причине Стайлз почувствовал себя так, как будто его предали.

Нет, понятное дело – никто никому ничего не обещал, но все же.

— Ты уверен? – упавшим голосом спросил он, уже не особенно рассчитывая на успех.

Дерек собирался что-то сказать, как вдруг они оба одновременно обернулись на звук, доносившийся откуда-то из центра города. Это был вой. Причем вой не волка одиночки, а целой стаи, которая явно приехала сюда не за тем, чтобы наладить отношения.

— Бруксы, - выдавил Дерек, встревожено взглянув на Стайлза.

— Эта сраная ночь когда-нибудь закончится? – отозвался тот, старательно избегая встречаться глазами с Дереком.

— Стайлз?

— Что?

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Объяснить им, что тот, по чью душу они пожаловали, уже мертв, спасибо за внимание, не хотите чаю?

— С чего ты взял, что они тебя послушают?

— Я же само очарование. Как можно мне не поверить?

Дерек нахмурился и недоверчиво покосился в его сторону.

— Хреновая идея.

— Другой у меня нет.

— Я поеду с тобой.

— Ради бога.

— Не хочешь взять с собой Скотта?

— Не хочу. Я думаю, мы возложим на него другую миссию.

 

***

Они ехали в машине в полной тишине. Было слышно, как гравий с треском вылетал из-под колес и ударялся о корпус Камаро. Луна все еще была высоко. Ночь казалось бесконечной.

Стайлз барабанил пальцами по джинсам и смотрел в боковое зеркало. Он нервничал, потому что вой, который они услышали, не предвещал ничего хорошего. И да, Дерек был прав. План был хреновый. С другой стороны, они оба теперь – альфы, а стало быть, в здравом уме никто с ними не будет тягаться. Наверное.

— Почему ты не обратился в лесу? – прервал молчание Дерек.

— В смысле?

— Ты решил выстрелить, а не драться. Почему?

— Не хотел испортить любимую рубашку?

— Ты никогда не обращался полностью, так ведь?

— Какая разница? Я все сделал правильно. И эти пулевые ранения рисуют как раз такую картину, как мы и задумывали изначально: кто-то из охотников убил альфу, кто-то пострадал. Обычная история. 

— Как ты узнал про Лору?

— Догадался. Я знаю, что ты считаешь меня идиотом, но в целом, я не такой уж и полный кретин, каким кажусь.

— Я не считаю тебя идиотом.

— Вот как? А стоило бы.

— Пожалуй, - согласился Дерек, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

Камаро затормозила рядом с «Кеймартом». На парковке одиноко стоял внушительных размеров джип, рядом с которым виднелась небольшая группа людей.

Они молча переглянулись, вышли из машины и направились к стае. Те моментально замолкли и развернулись лицом к прибывшим на зов.

— Вечер добрый! – бодро начал Стайлз. – Какими судьбами в нашем славном городе? Мы можем вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Вам не кажется, что два альфы на такой маленький _славный_ город – это несколько странно. Многовато, я бы сказал, - отозвался мужчина средних лет, стоящий чуть ближе, чем все остальные.

— Ну, знаете. Оно ведь по-разному складывается. Если с Вами считать, то нас ведь и вовсе – трое.

— Трое, - подтвердил он. – А могло бы быть четверо. Если бы вы не убили моего брата.

Стайлз примирительно вскинул руки.

— Это чудовищное недоразумение. Мы никого не убивали. Вернее, мы убили его дядю, - он кивнул на Дерека и продолжил, активно жестикулируя, - который убил Вашего брата и его сестру. Так что, по сути, мы уже отомстили за его смерть. А стало быть, можем разъехаться по домам или пропустить по чашечке кофе?

Мужчина улыбнулся очень недоброй улыбкой.

— Ты думаешь, я поведусь на эту историю, Стайлз?

— Вам стоило бы, мистер Брукс. Потому что я говорю правду.

Дерек знал, что Стайлзу не стоило произносить имени, потому что теперь пути назад уже не было.

— Ты такой же, как твоя мамаша. Лживый и изворотливый гаденыш.

— Не смейте…

— О, нет, друг мой. Я посмею. Я еще как посмею. Из-за нее шестнадцать лет назад погибла моя сестра, а теперь из-за тебя погиб мой брат. Ты думаешь, я дам тебе уйти отсюда живым?

— Моя мама никого не убивала, - сквозь зубы процедил Стайлз, сжимая кулаки.

Дерек слышал, как бешено колотилось его сердце. А еще он чувствовал, что якорь вот-вот сорвет. Проблема была в том, что остановить это он уже не мог. Он знал, что не сможет.

— Шестнадцать лет назад твоя мама привела сюда охотников. Они потеряли ее, зато нашли нас, - он кивнул в сторону Хейла. – Знаешь, в чем ирония, Стайлз? У охотников нет нюха, чтобы находить таких мы. А у нас есть. Тебя вообще не должно быть здесь. Ты должен был сдохнуть тогда, в родильной палате. Но каким-то чудом…

Дерек почувствовал, что Стайлз больше не контролирует происходящего. Времени не было. Дерек схватил Стайлза за руку, но было уже поздно: в его ладонях остался зажат небольшой клочок шерсти, потому что огромный волк с воем вырвался наружу и бросил свое тело в атаку.

Беты Брукса моментально отреагировали и двинулись навстречу. Дерек последовал их примеру. Он не особенно контролировал свое тело. Единственный приказ, который отдавал его разум – «защищай Стайлза». Все остальное происходило как будто само по себе. Он – сторонний наблюдатель.

Дерек видел, как Стайлз вгрызался зубами в чью-то плоть. Как он разорвал какого-то бету буквально одним движением, пока Дерек пытался справиться с тем, кто повис у него на спине. Он видел, как другой альфа вонзил свои когти в Стайлзов живот и слышал, как тот пронзительно заскулил. Дерек бросился на шею волку и повалил его на землю.

В воздухе пахло кровью, яростью и страхом.

Дерек увидел, как один из бет сбивает Стайлза с ног, и тот падает на землю не в силах подняться. В этот момент волк с оглушительным воем сорвался с цепи, и сознание Дерека полностью растворилось в сознании зверя.

Когда он пришел в себя, вокруг было тихо. Голова раскалывалась на тысячи мелких осколков. Дерек огляделся по сторонам: он лежал в самом центре багрового озера. Куски шерсти прилипли к коже. Стайлз неподвижно лежал в нескольких метрах от него. Дерек, пошатываясь, подполз к нему. В висках стучала только одна фраза «Дыши, пожалуйста, дыши».

Стайлз дышал. Его сердце билось тяжело и медленно, как будто кровь стала гуще, и перекачивать ее стоило невероятных усилий.

Дерек уложил его голову себе на колени. Толстые черные нити паутиной облепили руки. Дерек сжал зубы. Голова кружилась, мир плыл перед глазами, а потом – потемнел. Забрать больше он мог.

Неподалеку послышался шум подъезжающей машины.

Дерек подхватил Стайлза на руки и понес к Камаро. Идти было трудно – его шатало в разные стороны, ноги совсем не слушались.

Машина затормозила в нескольких метрах от них.

Дерек уложил Стайлза на заднее сидение, открыл переднюю дверь и сел.

Шериф приехал не один. Маккол сидел рядом с ним и с ужасом рассматривал место недавней схватки. Мистер Стилински запретил ему выходить из машины, и перечить на этот раз не хотелось совсем.

— Как он? – Джон бросился к сыну, с ужасом и отчаяньем глядя на тело, перепачканное шерстью и кровью.

— Оклемается, - выдохнул Дерек. – Завтра будет как новенький.

Шериф выдохнул и закрыл лицо руками. Дерек видел, как его трясло, и слышал, как дыхание сбивалось на каждом вдохе. Во всем этом жесте было столько горечи, что Дереку стало неловко, и он отвел взгляд.

— Вы все сделали правильно, - произнес он после затянувшейся паузы. – В том, что произошло, нет Вашей вины.

Джон сжал губы в узкую полоску и неуверенно кивнул.

В этот момент Дереку показалось, что шериф постарел.

Нужно было что-то сказать, как-то заставить его выйти из оцепенения. Дерек не знал, что говорят в таких случаях. Поэтому он просто спросил:

— Что нам делать?

Стилински быстрым профессиональным взглядом окинул парковку. Каким-то чудом этот вопрос позволил ему за считанные секунды вернуть самообладание и способность мыслить трезво. Эта семья не переставала восхищать Дерека.

— Ты можешь вести машину?

— Думаю, да. А что?

— Вам нужно убираться из города. Видишь? – он указал рукой на установленные видеокамеры, объективы которых попадали аккурат на нужный участок. – Если эти записи попадут не в те руки, мы вернемся в эпоху святой инквизиции.

— Что вы собираетесь сделать?

— Что-нибудь придумаю. На всякий случай: не пользуйтесь телефонами и держитесь поближе к аэропорту. Стайлз знает, как со мной связаться, - шериф покопался в нагрудном кармане и протянул Дереку конверт. – Снимите деньги по дороге.

Дерек взял конверт из рук, повертел в руках и кинул в бардачок.

— У тебя есть одежда?

— В багажнике.

— Вода?

— Там же.

— Хорошо. Присматривай за ним, - шериф протянул ему наручники. – На всякий случай.

Дерек понимающе кивнул.

 

***

Камаро затормозила в 20 километрах от Бикон Хиллс. Бросив беглый взгляд на свое отражение, Дерек подумал, что если бы их в таком виде остановили патрульные, на них точно повесили бы все нераскрытые преступления целого штата.

Он вышел из машины, достал канистру с водой, смыл с себя грязь и переоделся. Дерек чувствовал, что Стайлз медленно восстанавливается. Раны затягивались, но недостаточно быстро. Альфа успел хорошо к нему приложиться.

Немного подумав, Дерек достал носок смочил его водой и принялся оттирать запекшуюся кровь с кожи Стайлза, лицо и тело которого были густо исполосованы ссадинами и открытыми ранами. Хорошо, что шериф не видел этой картины.

Стайлз лежал без сознания и никак не реагировал, но Дерек чувствовал, что зверь внутри него все еще жаждет крови. И пока Стайлз не очнется, он будет надежно заперт в теле. Но как только он придет в себя…

Дерек очень надеялся, что это произойдет утром. В конце-концов, эта ночь не могла длиться вечно.

Он достал кое-какие вещи из сумки и принялся одевать в них Стайлза. Тот был в его руках словно тряпичная кукла. Провозившись около получаса, он, наконец, захлопнул дверь и сел за руль.

Дерека вело. Этой ночь было слишком много силы. Слишком много крови. Луна была слишком полной. Все пошло слишком не так.

И еще его вело от Стайлза.

Дерек буквально физически ощущал волка, которого тот запирал внутри много лет, который вырвался сегодня наружу и теперь, метался внутри своей клетки, пока Стайлз был без сознания. Зверю хотелось крови, хотелось власти и обладания. Дерек чувствовал эту злость, прогорклую, ледяную. От нее сводило зубы, и кровь громче обычного шумела в ушах.

Дерек ничего не мог с этим поделать. Бессилие раздражало.

Раздражение и беспомощность Дерека как будто делали другого волка сильнее. На эмоциональном уровне это напоминало игру в «кошки-мышки»: чем сильнее дергался Дерек, тем больше волчьего становилось в Стайлзе.

Чужая злость пульсацией отдавалась в висках. Это мешало и изматывало. Дереку хотелось скорее бросить где-нибудь машину и провалиться в сон. Он гипнотизировал дорогу, чтобы наткнуться на какой-нибудь богом забытый отель, просто чтобы все это поскорее закончилось.

Когда на горизонте замаячила неоновая вывеска, Дерек облегченно вздохнул.

Взяв сумку из багажника, он перекинул руку Стайлза себе через плечо и, приобняв за талию, потащил за собой к стойке администратора.

— Совсем не умеет пить, - кивнул он в ответ на подозрительный взгляд мексиканца.

— Бывает.

«Бывает», - хмыкнул про себя Дерек, когда они зашли в номер.

Уложив тело на кровать и пристегнув Стайлза наручниками, Хейл грузно опустился рядом и прикрыл глаза руками. Зверь становился все сильнее. Казалось, что клетка вот-вот не выдержит и сломается под напором первобытной животной ярости. Дерек чувствовал так остро, как будто на самом деле все это происходило с ним.

Сегодня они оказались связаны кровью. И это – было расплатой.

Усталость вперемешку с раздражением и чужой яростью чернильным пятном оседали где-то в желудке.

— Ты правда думаешь меня этим удержать? – чужой металлический голос разорвал тишину надвое, заставив Дерека вздрогнуть.

— Успокойся, - прошипел Дерек, чувствуя, как дрожат пальцы.

Глаза Стайлза пылали алым. Он самодовольно скривил лицо в зверином оскале, насмешливо взглянул на наручники, которые приковывали его к изголовью кровати.

— Стайлз, пожалуйста, успокойся, - Дерек раздражался все сильнее, понимая, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля.

Луна пробивалась в окно сквозь прохудившиеся занавески. До рассвета оставался лишь час. Дереку казалось, что он не протянет и десяти минут.

Стайлз несколько раз дернул рукой, проверяя на прочность наручники и изголовье, и вновь улыбнулся, понимая, что ни то, ни другое не является для него настоящей преградой. Дерек почувствовал, как холодный пот каплями стекает по спине.

Он подскочил на кровати и угрожающе навис над Стайлзом. Чужая желчь горечью оседала на языке. Из пасти Дерека капала слюна. Чужая ярость отравляла кровь и постепенно затягивала радужку красным. Он прижал Стайлза рукой к кровати так крепко, что из диафрагмы вырвался легкий хрип.

В эту самую секунду что-то пошло не так.

Глаза Стайлза внезапно стали знакомыми. Без алого блеска, без звериной злости. В них все еще читался голод, но это был голод другого рода.

Дереку показалось, что в этот момент Фудзияма упала с его плеч и тихо, размеренно и невесомо опустилась на свое привычное место.

Дереку показалось, что он впервые за этот день вздохнул спокойно.

Его рука по-прежнему прижимала Стайлза к кровати.

Стайлз смотрел на него прямо и открыто, не произнося ни слова. Зрачки, затянувшие почти всю радужку, пульсировали в такт сердцебиению. Сердцебиению Дерека.

Ладонь обжигало теплом чужого тела через футболку. Дерек даже не заметил, как пальцы сами собой скомкали ткань в кулак, обнажая белую полоску кожи.

Стайлз проследил за этим движением взглядом, и его губы сложились в довольную ухмылку. Он спустился с подушки чуть ниже. Так, что запястье Дерека касалось темной дорожки волос.

Прикрыв глаза, Дерек почувствовал, как пальцы Стайлза взъерошили волосы на голове и утонули в них где-то на затылке.

Реальность затрещала по швам.

Он подался навстречу, запуская руки глубоко под одежду, жадно вгрызаясь зубами в губы. Кровь тоненькой струйкой осела на языке. Во рту сделалось сладко.

Только теперь – когда рука Стайлза требовательно тянула его к себе за загривок, и они сдавленно дышали друг другу в шею – только в эту минуту Дерек понял, как же сильно он хотел Стайлза все эти дни и как страшно было себе в этом признаться.

Ладонь Стайлза уверенно двигалась где-то в области торса. Дерек ощущал пальцы, провоцирующие, дразнящие, _раздражающие_ , проскальзывающие за пояс джинсов. Его собственные руки, казалось, были сразу повсюду.

Стайлз затихал, подолгу задерживая воздух в легких, а после – вдыхал и всхлипывал так шумно, что картонные стены и потолок этого убогого номера, казалось, готовы были вот-вот обрушиться прямо на них.

Не то чтобы он сам вел себя тихо.

Потому что сложно держать себя в руках, когда влажный блеск глаз намертво врезается в память, когда темнота плавится дыханием, когда все, что хочется – это вывернуться наизнанку. Вырвать судорожно сокращающееся сердце из груди. Выплюнуть полыхающие легкие.

Запахи смешивались в один густой пьянящий коктейль. Низ живота лихорадило болезненной сладкой дрожью.

Луна тающим холодным светом опускалась на простыни, высвечивала на коже замысловатые узоры.

Хотелось рычать, оставлять отметины на коже, целоваться до стертых губ. Бедра, переплетаясь, двигались в ритме квикстепа.

Пружины кровати под ними отзывались усталыми стонами. Наручники бряцали об изголовье.

Кожа вспыхивала белым под прикосновениями пальцев. В комнате стало как будто слишком тесно для двух глухих низких хрипов. Они вибрацией разлетелись по номеру, отразились от стен и исчезли, незаметно растворяясь в пространстве.

Простынь влажно холодила спину. Через окно лениво вползал рассвет. По шоссе с шумом пронеслась какая-то машина, и гул мотора медленно растаял вдалеке.

Дыхание Стайлза выровнялось и стало совсем спокойным. Он мирно посапывал, устроив голову на плече Дерека. Под этот убаюкивающий звук он прикрыл глаза и моментально провалился в сон.

***

Когда Стайлз проснулся, за окном было уже светло. Он понятия не имел, где находится и что вообще происходит. Его не столько волновало то, что он очнулся в незнакомом месте, сколько то, что он ничего не чувствовал. Вернее, он чувствовал боль, что было само по себе странно и непривычно, но при этом он не чуял запахов и не слышал посторонних звуков.

В довершение картины он был пристегнут наручниками к кровати, и вот это, если честно, не лезло уже вообще ни в какие ворота.

— Какого хрена? – возмутился он, пытаясь пошевелить онемевшей рукой.

Дерек выглянул из ванной с зубной щеткой во рту, как ни в чем не бывало пробубнел что-то вроде «Доброе утро» и исчез за дверью.

— Да. Конечно. Доброе утро. Дерек, а тебя ничего не смущает? Какого лешего я пристегнут к кровати? Почему я ни черта не помню? И не чувствую? Какого хрена ты там делаешь? Может, ты уже отстегнешь меня, наконец?

Дерек, не особенно торопясь, подошел к кровати, достал из кармана ключ и щелкнул замком на наручниках. Стайлз недовольно потер запястье, глупо уставившись на свои руки.

— Что последнее ты помнишь?

— Помню, как мы поехали к «Кеймарту». Там была стая. Потом Брукс, - Стайлз запнулся, откашлялся и продолжил, - Брукс сказал, что мама. Ну, ты помнишь. И все. А потом я проснулся здесь. И чувствую себя так, как будто в меня вчера полночи стреляли из гранатомета.

— Это все?

Стайлз потер лоб рукой, некоторое время глядя куда-то в пространство.

— Все.

Дерек нахмурился и подошел к своей кровати, складывая вещи в сумку.

— Не хочешь немного освежить мою память? – Стайлз поднялся на ноги, выворчивая лежащие на полу джинсы на лицевую сторону.

— Ты обратился. Я тоже обратился. Бруксы мертвы. Драка произошла перед камерами видеонаблюдения. Твой отец велел убираться из города, пока он все не уладит.

— Отец был там? – голос Стайлза прозвучал взволнованно.

— Он приехал, когда все закончилось. Сказал, что ты знаешь, как с ним связаться.

Стайлз присел обратно на кровать.

— Ни черта не помню. А почему я не восстанавливаюсь? И ничего не чувствую?

— Во-первых, ты вчера дрался с альфой. Поэтому в любом случае исцеляться ты будешь дольше. Во-вторых, инстинкты тоже скоро восстановятся. Все было бы проще, если бы ты изредка практиковал полное обращение.

— Все равно не понимаю

— Если долго раздражать какой-либо орган, он, в конечном итоге, потеряет чувствительность. Вчера этим органом был ты сам.

— Зашибись. Ты, стало быть, тоже ничего не чувствуешь, да?- хмыкнул Стайлз, исчезая в ванной.

— Давай быстрее, нам нужно освободить номер.

Стайлз кивнул и закрыл за собой двери.

Дерек повертел наручники в руках и бросил их поверх остальных вещей в сумку. На самом деле, его способности тоже были не в порядке. И это тревожило. Особенно потому что ему предстояло очень много времени проводить со Стайлзом наедине. Особенно, если учесть, что тот не помнил, как закончилась вчерашняя бесконечная ночь.

Дерек снова подумал о том, что его, вероятнее всего, прокляли. Он всерьез решил, что на досуге обязательно займется изучением этого вопроса.

Дверь ванной скрипнула, и оттуда показался Стайлз. Футболка кое-где прилипала к телу, волосы взъерошены.

— Дерек

Стайлз пересек комнату и подошел к нему вплотную, руки вцепились в пряжку ремня на джинсах Хейла.

— Ты что-то вспомнил? – растерянно спросил он.

— Угу, - кивнул Стайлз, поднимая глаза на Дерека и продолжая расстегивать ремень. – Видишь?

Он оттянул свои джинсы за пояс и взглядом указал Дереку, куда именно нужно смотреть. Ну, да. Дерек видел. Дерек мог бы с закрытыми глазами вылепить этот торс по памяти.

— Твои джинсы на два размера больше, чем мне надо. Так что прости, но мне он нужнее, - Стайлз победно потряс в воздухе ремнем и начал пропускать его через отверстия на своих штанах.

— А просто попросить – никак? – хмыкнул Дерек.

— Ты очень прикольно смущаешься: не мог отказать себе в удовольствии. Я, конечно, не могу сейчас заценить весь спектр твоих реакций, увы. Но твое лицо тоже дорогого стоит.

«Засранец», - подумал Дерек.

— Давай быстрее, жду тебя в машине.

 

***

Стайлз плюхнулся на сиденье и недовольно застонал.

— Зараза, как же все болит! Слушай, у тебя нет мелочи, там стоял автомат, а я сейчас готов съесть даже…

Дерек не дослушал и бросил ему на колени несколько шоколадных батончиков.

\- Ого! К черту предрассудки, выходи за меня, - Стайлз разорвал упаковку, запихивая себе в рот сразу всю плитку, - Серьезно, чувак. Ты даже себе не представляешь…

\- Не за что, - прервал его Дерек, заводя машину.

Камаро выехала на пустынное шоссе.

Дерек украдкой поглядывал на Стайлза, который самозабвенно поглощал один батончик за другим и, боже, Дерек в жизни бы не подумал, что это можно делать так кровожадно. Он был уверен – именно таким движением огромные монстры откусывали бы головы своим жертвам.

Некоторое время Стайлз ел молча, полностью отдаваясь этому процессу, его лицо выглядело до нелепого сосредоточенным и серьезным, что в принципе было для него не характерно.

Дерек вдруг словил себя на мысли, что, по сути, он знаком со Стайлзом всего пару дней, но при этом у него такое чувство, что они знают друг друга уже много лет.

— Я знаешь, чего не понимаю? – Стайлз скомкал последний фантик и продолжил с набитым ртом. –  Почему отец мне ничего не сказал?

— Он боялся, что ты сглупишь. К слову, именно это ты и сделал.

— Хочешь сказать, ты тоже был в курсе? – он испытующе глянул на Дерека, который не отрывал взгляд от дороги.

— В общих чертах – да.

Стайлз развернулся к нему всем корпусом, на лице читалось искреннее негодование.

— Ну, а ты какого хрена молчал?

— Из тех же соображений.

— Если бы я знал заранее, я был бы готов, и нам сейчас не пришлось бы…

Дерек шумно выдохнул через нос.

— Стайлз.

— Что?

— Если бы ты знал заранее, ты был бы мертв. Потому что ты не контролируешь обращение. Так что все сложилось как нельзя лучше.

— О да. Мы в бегах. У нас за спиной гора трупов. Отца, возможно, допрашивает сейчас ЦРУ, ФБР, Пентагон и Интерпол в полном составе… Ну, да - ты прав. Лучше некуда. Мне нужен телефон.

— Собираешься позвонить шерифу и доложить наше местонахождение всем вышеперечисленным службам?

— Помнится, ты говорил, что не считаешь меня идиотом. Я тогда не просек иронию. Ты, видимо, считаешь меня полным идиотом.

Дерек оценивающе взглянул на Стайлза, как бы прикидывая насколько это высказывание далеко от истины.

— Мне нужен доступ в Интернет.

***

 

Стайлз купил телефон и новую сим-карту на первой же заправочной станции.

Официантка подлила в стакан Дерека немного коричневой жижи, которую здесь называли «кофе», и поспешно удалилась. Стайлз дожевывал яичницу, вчитываясь в текст на экране.

— Что пишут?

— В участке был пожар. Никто не пострадал, все материалы сгорели. Чудовищное убийство. Бла-бла-бла. Шериф Стилински отстранен от выполнения обязанностей до завершения расследования. По предварительной версии – это поджог. Бла-бла-бла. Расследованием занимается прибывший в связи с убийством Криса Брукса. Понятно. Очередной самовлюбленный хер выступил с заявлением о беспределе на местах. Понятно.

Стайлз отложил телефон и откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Ладно, вроде бы пока все не так плохо, - Стайлз постучал пальцами по столу. - Куда поедем?

Дерек безразлично пожал плечами и посмотрел в окно.

— Погнали в Сан-Франциско?

В отражение можно было пялиться сколько угодно долго. Дерек рассматривал очертания профиля, мимику, рваный контур губ с запекшейся кровью, со следами собственных зубов. Он смахнул невидимую пыль с окна, касаясь тыльной стороной ладони Стайлзовой скулы в отражении, и подумал о том, что ему нравится это лицо. Нравится та легкость, с которой оно становится подвижным, нравится, как широко бывают распахнуты эти глаза.

— Из-за Кастро?* – отстраненно спросил Дерек, не поворачиваясь к собеседнику.

— Вообще-то, я скорее за Алькатрас, но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, - улыбнулся Стайлз. – Кстати, как думаешь, я выгляжу привлекательным для геев?

Иногда Дереку казалось, что Стайлз издевается, но большую часть времени он был в этом абсолютно уверен.

— Я думаю, у тебя еще будет возможность это выяснить.

***

 

До Сан-Франциско они добрались, когда на улице сгущались сумерки. Город заливали тысячи разноцветных огней, с рекламных билбордов приветливо улыбались счастливые люди. Стайлз проспал почти всю дорогу – организм настойчиво забирал свое.

Хостел, который он выбрал, находился недалеко от центра.

— Двухместный номер на двое суток.

Стайлзу было трудно в это поверить, но Дерек произнес это _любезно_ , очаровательно улыбаясь девушке-администратору. Стилински перегнулся через стойку, заглядывая в компьютер.

— А у вас есть номера с двуспальной кроватью?

— Оформлять? – кивнула девушка Дереку, который в это время дарил Стайлзу один из своих лучших _я тебе глотку вырву_ взглядов.

— Оформляйте с раздельными, - ответил он девушке и повернулся к Стайлзу. – Я слышал, ты много дергаешься.

— Я вообще много чего умею, - Стайлз мотнул головой, зачем-то подмигнув администратору.

— Я даже не сомневаюсь, - Дерек забрал ключи от номера и направился на второй этаж.

Стайлз плелся сзади, уставившись на экран телефона.

— Продавай акции, - внезапно посоветовал он, легко ткнув Дерека в плечо.

— Какие акции? – не понял тот.

— От тебя жутко несет сомнениями. Я решил помочь советом. При сомнении - продавай.

— Способности восстановились?

— Частично. А у тебя?

— Частично, - кивнул Дерек, открывая дверь.

Номер маленький и тесный, однако на порядок лучше того, в котором им довелось провести эту ночь. Стайлз сразу же занял кровать, бросив туда телефон за неимением рюкзака, и исчез в душе.

Подставив лицо под струи воды, Стайлз думал о том, что, по идее, он сейчас должен чувствовать себя паршиво. Чувствовать вину, испытывать страх. Но нет. Внутри все было спокойно.

Дерек, например, - тот сомневался в чем-то. Стайлз не знал причины, но в любом случае – это была гораздо более здоровая реакция на происходящее, чем полное отсутствие переживаний, как это было с ним.

Нет, разумеется, Стайлз волновался за отца. Но это был привычный страх. Он волновался каждый день, когда тот уходил на дежурство или когда начинал шмыгать носом во время простуды.

Возможно, дело было в том, что даже если бы разыгрался самый худший сценарий, положение вещей не особенно изменилось бы для Стайлза. А возможно, ему просто нравилось то, что он не один. И что Дерек рядом, а не в каком-нибудь Нью-Йорке.

Когда Стайлз вышел из душа, Дерек уже спал. Он лежал на кровати, прямо в одежде, видимо, так и не дождавшись своей очереди. Его лицо выглядело спокойным. Стайлз прилег на свою кровать и некоторое время внимательно рассматривал Дерека, вслушивался в ровное сердцебиение и думал о том, что теперь, видимо, каждая ночь в этом тесном гостиничном номере будет превращаться для него в изощренное испытание на прочность.

 

***

— Проснись и пой. Сколько можно спать?

Дерек перевернулся на другой бок и закрыл лицо подушкой. Стайлз плюхнулся на кровать рядом с ним и достал телефон, проматывая ленту в твиттере.

— Я все равно не дам тебе поспать. Ты знаешь, у меня в ладонях тут целый Интернет в распоряжении, чтобы не затыкаться, так что тебе придется…

— Стайлз, если тебе скучно, ты можешь пойти поговорить с персоналом, - хрипло отозвался Дерек из-под подушки.

— Нет, мне срочно нужно в торговый центр.

Ну, разумеется. И как он сам не догадался?

Наверное, именно на этой фразе Дерек понял, что проснулся окончательно. Он развернулся к Стайлзу, зачем-то заглядывая в телефон через его плечо.

— Зачем тебе туда?

— Мне нужна новая одежда.

— А с этой что не так?

— Она пахнет тобой.

— У тебя что – день рождения сегодня? – Дерек кивнул на экран, где высвечивался твит щерифа.

Стайлз растерянно перевел взгляд на дисплей и обратно.

— А. Да. Вроде того. Я упоминал, что мне дьявольски везет по жизни? Так ты отвезешь меня? – Стайлз нервно сглотнул слюну: лицо Дерека оказалось ближе, чем он рассчитывал, потому что тот с интересом просматривал ленту новостей в телефоне.

Дерек вздохнул, и Стайлз почувствовал горячее дыхание на своей щеке.

— Отвезу. Дай мне пятнадцать минут.

***

 

Стайлз быстро окинул взглядом зал: Дерека нигде не было видно. Он предсказуемо отказался таскаться со Стайлзом по магазинам и предложил встретиться здесь, но сам, очевидно, застрял где-то в другом месте. Возможно, ему просто надоело ждать, и он решил вернуться в машину. В любом случае, Стайлз не собирался уходить из Карлс Джуниора с пустыми руками. В рейтинге ресторанов фаст-фуда это заведение занимало верхнюю строчку. Забавно, что Дерек выбрал именно его.

Он кинул пакет на свободное место возле окна и отправился к кассе.

— Отличный цвет, - раздалось у него над самым ухом. – Тебе идет.

Стайлз обернулся. Дерек стоял рядом, внимательно изучая меню.

— Что будешь заказывать?

— Вестерн, картошку, кофе.

Губы Стайлза расплылись в идиотской улыбке, потому что в рейтинге любимых бургеров у него был именно Вестерн. Глупо, конечно, но его очень по-детски это обрадовало.

Он повернулся к девушке:

— Два Вестерна, две картошки, 7-up и кофе.

— Какой соус желаете?

Стайлз окинул Дерека оценивающим взглядом.

— Кисло-сладкий.

— А вам?

Дерек, ухмыляясь уголком рта, скопировал это движение.

— Сливочный.

Стайлз беззвучно хохотнул и облизал губы.

— Ваш номер 13, - девушка вручила им табличку с номером.

Дерек взял пластмасску в руки и направился за столик. Стайлз плелся позади, рассовывая сдачу по карманам. Они сели друг напротив друга. Стайлз достал телефон, в очередной раз проверяя обновления и новости.

— Стайлз?

Он оторвался от созерцания дисплея и взглянул на Дерека, который пододвинул к нему небольшую коробку _о ужас_   в оберточной бумаге и с бантом. Хорошо, что Стайлз ничего не ел, иначе он точно бы подавился и умер глупой бесславной смертью.

— Это мне?

— Ты видишь здесь кого-нибудь еще, кого бы звали Стайлз?

— Мне открыть?

— Ну, я не знаю, как поступают с подарками на твоей планете, так что решай сам.

Стайлз хмыкнул, взял коробку и потряс ею в воздухе. С лица никак не хотела сходить идиотская ухмылка. Не особенно церемонясь, он разорвал упаковку. Улыбка на лице стала еще шире.

— Да ладно!

Стайлз достал плеер и тут же засунул наушники в уши.

— Цвет сам выбирал? - поинтересовался он, ковыряясь в настройках.

— А что с ним не так?

— Ничего. Просто. Твои глаза такие же, - Стайлз глянул исподлобья и нажал на плей.

В плейлисте висела одна-единственная композиция, которая на удивление была очень неплоха.

— Зацени, - Стайлз перегнулся через стол и всунул один наушник в ухо Дерека, который даже толком не успел понять, что происходит.

Он вслушался в текст.

 

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"**_

 

Дерек отвернулся от кассы и посмотрел на Стайлза, который совсем в открытую пялился на него во все глаза. Стайлз облизнул губы. Дерек проследил за этим движением взглядом. Ему нестерпимо захотелось сделать то же самое. Своим языком. По его губам.

Наверное, он подумал об этом слишком громко, потому что Стайлз повторил этот жест и придвинулся чуть ближе. Его глаза пьяно блестели, и Дереку уже был знаком этот блеск.

В этот момент поднос с их заказом приземлился аккуратно на центр стола.

— Приятного аппетита!

Стайлз вскинул голову и, не отрываясь, проводил официанта негодующим взглядом до самых дверей подсобного помещения. Дерек в это время вынул наушник, забрал свою часть заказа и с аппетитом принялся за бургер, наслаждаясь зрелищем. Стайлз не умел злиться, но когда пытался – это выглядело забавно. Дереку нравилось.

Когда официант скрылся из вида и волны ненависти внезапно стало некуда направлять, Стайлз уставился на Дерека, который даже не повел бровью. Он продолжал как ни в чем не бывало тщательно обмакивать картошку в соус и отправлять ее в рот. Стайлз наблюдал за этим сначала раздраженно, потом внимательно, потом задумчиво, и в итоге абсолютно внезапно выдал:

— Мне нужно знать, что в твоем списке.

— Покупок?

— Поступков.

— Я не понимаю. 

— Я тоже.

Стайлз откинулся на диване, принялся потрошить упаковку бургера, глядя на него так, как будто он – единственное разумное существо во Вселенной. Потом быстрым движением он запаковал его обратно, как смог, перегнулся через стол и выпалил:

— Я не понимаю, почему ты считаешь, что _тогд_ а все случилось по твоей вине. Я не понимаю, почему ты считаешь, что у тебя был шанс всех спасти, но ты облажался. Я знаю, что в таких случаях бесполезно переубеждать или приводить разумные доводы, потому что ты уже давно и не раз сделал это сам. А еще я знаю, что у таких как ты должен быть план. Преисполненный идиотизма, конечно, но терапевтически эффективный. Этот план должен включать в себя две вещи, - Стайлз поднял руку, демонстративно загибая пальцы. – Первое: определенный набор поступков, которые как бы исправляют все твои предыдущие косяки. И второе – обязательное условие – пока план не будет исполнен, таким как ты ни в коем случае нельзя чувствовать себя счастливыми. Или делать что-либо в свое удовольствие. Так вот, Дерек. Я хочу знать, что включает твой план. И я хочу, чтобы сегодня, - Стайлз посмотрел на воображаемые часы на своей руке, - не позднее девяти часов вечера мы вычеркнули из твоего списка последний пункт, чтобы ты, наконец, перестал меня _раздражать._

Дерек слушал все это молча, с самым внимательным из доступных ему выражений на лице, которое как бы говорило « _О да, Доктор Хаус, расскажите мне больше о моей болезни. Мы сможем обойтись без ампутации?_ », но Стайлзу было насрать. Он знал, что прав: он слышал волнение Дерека, которое тот не сумел спрятать, потому что импровизация все еще не была его сильной стороной.

Он снова откинулся на спинку и принялся за Вестерн, с вызовом глядя на Дерека, который, защищаясь от этого взгляда чашкой кофе, изо всех сил пытался понять, как Стайлзу это удается. И под «это» он имел в виду не только то, как он разобрал Дерека на составные части и сделал верные выводы, но и вообще то, как ему удается держать все под контролем, находить нужные слова в нужное время, быть в доску своим практически для всех.

Они ели в тишине. Музыка вылетала из лежащих на столе наушников, вновь и вновь включая одну и ту же композицию.

Стайлз доел последний ломтик картошки и молча поднялся из-за стола. Дерек последовал за ним. Их шаги были единственным звуком, разносившимся по этому этажу подземной парковке. Дерек чуял, что Стайлз нервничал и злился, вероятно, жалея о том, что высказал. Он шел на несколько шагов впереди, уткнувшись носом в телефон и создавая видимость активной и бурной деятельности.

— Стайлз? – позвал Дерек, когда они уже подходили к машине.

Стайлз растерянно развернулся на звук. Его рука самопроизвольно словила нечто, брошенное Дереком в его сторону. Разжав ладонь, Стайлз увидел там ключи от Камаро. Недоверчиво покосившись в сторону Дерека, он повертел их в руках.

— Чудовище, ты сожрало Дерека Хейла, и теперь тебе нужен я?

— Ты вроде бы хотел порулить? – Дерек сделал шаг навстречу.

— Ага. А ты вроде бы сказал «Ни за что».

— Я передумал, - и снова шаг гулко отразился от стен.

— Уверен? – полушепотом спросил Стайлз, почти не шевеля пересохшими губами.

Дерек осторожно обхватил его лицо ладонями и провел большим пальцем по линии скул. В отличие от стекла, кожа Стайлза была теплой и гораздо приятней на ощупь.

— Ты хотел знать, что в моем списке. Так вот это – последний пункт.

**Эпилог**

 

Когда Дерек открыл глаза, за окном было светло. Небо было затянуто тучами, и солнце светило уже совсем по-зимнему. Он слышал, как Стайлз оживленно беседовал с кем-то в ванной. Он прислушался.

— Так и что в итоге? – голос Стайза звучал нетерпеливо, и, судя по всему, он улыбался.

Следом послышался другой голос, искаженный динамиком телефона.

— Сказали, что восстановить материалы никак нельзя. Мне, видимо, предстоит съездить на обучение. Ну, знаешь, чтобы подобное впредь не повторилось. Комиссия установила, что я действовал в лучших интересах жителей Бикон Хиллс. Мистер Уитмор на самом деле проделал огромную работу.

— Круто. Стало быть, мы сегодня же выезжаем! Такое чувство, что я сто лет тебя не видел.

— Я тоже. Без тебя тут ужасно скучно. Везешь мне сувенир из Алькатраса?

— Как ты?..

— Ребенок, я не зря ем свой хлеб. И знаю тебя достаточно хорошо.

Стайлз улыбался. Дерек не видел этого, но точно знал.

— Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

— Не сомневаюсь. Аккуратней на дороге. Жду тебя дома.

— Ладно. До встречи.

— Пока.

Стайлз нажал на сброс и какое-то время смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Ему казалось, что он не видел отца уже тысячу лет, и по правде, это был первый раз, когда они расстались так надолго. Он вышел из ванной, аккуратно закрывая дверь, стараясь не разбудить Дерека.

— Я уже не сплю, - его голос заставил Стайлза вздрогнуть.

— Ты слышал? Все закончилось!

Стайлз присел на кровать рядом с ним, и Дерек чувствовал, каких усилий ему стоило не бегать по номеру с радостными воплями.

—  Нам нужно в Алькатрас, - сообщил он. – Я пообещал отцу сувенир. Ты вообще понимаешь, что мы за три недели не видели ничего, кроме ближайшей забегаловки?

— Не могу сказать, что я сильно об этом жалею.

—  Я тоже, - хмыкнул Стайлз, поднимаясь с кровати. – Ты плохо на меня влияешь. Давай, поднимай свою волчью задницу и помогай мне собирать вещи. Мы возвращаемся домой.

 

**fin**

Примечание:

*Кастро - квартал в районе Юрика-Вэлли в городе [Сан-Франциско](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%BD-%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE), штат [Калифорния](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F). Известен в качестве места компактного проживания представителей [сексуальных меньшинств](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%81%D1%83%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5_%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C%D1%88%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%B0).

** В плеере играла песня Nickelback -  _How You Remind M_ е


End file.
